New Life, New Hope with Him
by NabilahAnanda
Summary: "Arigato, Kazune-Kun" Karin menatapi bakal hidup barunya sejak pertempuran di rumah Karasuma. Dia adalah istri Kujyou, Kazune memulai rencana baru untuk mereka berdua, namun dibalik semua itu tidak tersirat senyum Himeka.
1. Chapter 1

**New Life, New Hope With Him**

Genre : Humor, Romance

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo***

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N** : Assalamualaikum! saya author baru disini :D. My first fanfic . cerita FF ini setelah pertempuran di rumah Karasuma, dan disini Kazune nya dirawat Kazusa tetapi tidak terlalu intensif dan hanya dirawat dirumahnya. Harusnya Kazune tidak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari, tapi di FF ini hanya dibuat selama satu malam, biar tidak kelamaan nunggu xD ahaha.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Pagi yang indah. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, menyinari pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi disana, terlihat burung-burung yang tadinya sedang bernyanyi pergi terbang. Mungkin mereka terkejut karena ada sinar mengarah ke mereka secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh pagi yang "biasa" di kediaman Kujyo

* * *

_**Kringg..Kring…Kring..**_

Oh tidak jangan bilang monster kecil itu mulai memanggil! Seperti biasa, suaranya sangat menggelegar, bak kilat yang menyambar telingaku dan bisa membuatku kejang-kejang tidak hanya itu terkadang bisa membuat gempa lokal di kamarku ini dan efeknya lebih berat daripada _God Thunder_-ku.** \(!˚□˚)/**

Aku tidak suka kalau monster kecil itu mulai beraksi. Mengapa? Karena itu tandanya aku harus mengakhiri peranku sebagai sleeping beauty. Yah, asal kau tau saja, aku kalau tidur itu ya sungguh unyu jadi sangat disayangkan untuk diakhiri . Ku tarik selimut dan kututupi sampai kepala serta sebuah bantal untuk penyumbat telinga

_**Kringg..Kring…Kring..**_

Itu panggilan ronde kedua si monster yang tak ada imut-imutnya menurutku. Monster kecil itu pemberian dari Kazune-Kun untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, dan ia sangat baik mengemban tugas tersebut. Langsung saja dengan muka tanpa dosa ku lemparkan Shii-chan yang masih ngorok di sampingku dengan muka yang sok unyu ke monster kecil tersebut **(****╯‵□′****)****""** (GYAAAAAAAAAAA)

"_**GOONG, PLETAK, GUBAG, KAING-KAING, JEGEER "**_ Setelah rangkaian bunyi seperti gong dibanting plus petasan meledak itu nyanyian si monster berhenti. Itu tandanya lemparan ku tepat sasaran. Yes Baby!

Aku kan memang sudah ahli dalam melempar Shii-Chan hahahah *ketawa licik. Senyum kegirangan langsung terukir di mukaku dan aku sempat melakukan tarian hula-hula kemenangan-ku di tempat tidur - **~(˘v****˘~) ~(˘v****˘)~ (~˘v****˘)~ **

Baru saja ingin memejamkan mata kembali tiba-tiba

"KARIN-CHAN KAU JAHAT SEKALI-SHII..!" Shii-chan melompat ke atas badanku dan tereak tereak seperti itu, bisa dibayangkan sendiri kan bagaimana teriakannya sampe-sampe author nya makek _caps lock_ ._. **(**Author : masalah buat lo?*ngilang dengan anggunnya**)** "Aaaahhh aku kan jadi sebel-sebel banget deh-Shii," sambung Shii-Chan dengan nada khas-nya seperti jeung-jeung cucok rumpi rempong capcus yuuk yang lagi ngamen.

"heheheh maafkan aku ya Shii-Chan aku tadi hanya bercanda **(ˇv****ˇ)-c****ˇ_ˇ)** ," kataku membujuk Shii-Chan sambil mencubiti (menarik lebih tepatnya) pipinya sampai satu meter panjangnya.

"Aku sedari tadi tidak ingin membangunkanmu-Shii. Kupikir Karin-Chan masih lemah karena pertempuran semalam, tapi melihat aksi Charlie's Angel dadakan mu tadi aku yakin Karin-Chan sudah sembuh-Shii. Dan berhenti Karin-Chan, itu hanya memperburuk keadaanku U.U," katanya dengan berusaha keras melepaskan tangan ku yang melengket di pipinya.

"eh Karin-Chan kau harus cepat bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Ah Shii-Chan aku masih ngaaaaaaaaannttuuuukkkk **(˘O˘")** ," jawabku dengan penekanan nada pemalas level tinggi setinggi langit tingkat dewa di kata 'ngantuk'

"Lihat jam meja itu!" Shii-Chan menunjuk ke arah si monster kecil.

"Sudah jam setengah 6 pagi, ayo cepat bangun! Kazune-Chan dan Himeka-Chan masih lemah keadaannya jadi untuk saat ini kau, lebih tepatnya kita tidak bisa bermalas-malasan walaupun sekarang masih libur."

"Oh iya ya kau benar juga Shii-Chan,"

"Dan satu lagi, Kyuu-Chan sedang pulang kampung ke Sragen katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan Bu'de dan Pa'de nya sudah lama gak ketemu, jadi kita berdua harus bekerja keras !"

"Baiklah Shii-Chan aku bangun sekarang," ku buka selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhku. Tapi, tak kusadari Shii-Chan masih diatasku, jadi dia terlempar ke lantai bersama selimut itu. Segera kuhampiri Shii-Chan. Dia terlentang dengan mulut tenganga serta kedua matanya berubah menjadi spiral. Wah Shii-Chan masih sempat ber-pose saat mau jatuh. Pose yang sangat menarik.

Tak mengulur waktu ku pakai sandal rumah dan berjalan keluar kamar, Shii-Chan pasti baik-baik saja. Tujuan pertamaku menuju ke dapur, aku melangkah sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. Tak ku pungkiri kantuk memang masih menyelubungi ku. Lambat laun aku merasakan hal yang aku di jalan ini. Bisa dibilang aku salah arah!

Tak mengulur waktu ku pakai sandal rumah dan berjalan keluar kamar, Shii-Chan pasti baik-baik saja. Tujuan pertamaku menuju ke dapur, aku melangkah sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. Tak ku pungkiri kantuk memang masih menyelubungi ku. Lambat laun aku merasakan hal yang aku di jalan ini. Bisa dibilang aku salah arah! **(•˘˛˘•) **

Rumah ini memang besar, tapi tak pantas lagi aku sampai salah arah menuju suatu tempat di sini, karena aku tinggal disini sudah hampir satu tahun. Kamar ku berada di lantai dua tepat di depan tangga. Dapur di lantai bawah, jika mau ke dapur tinggal menuruni tangga lalu belok kanan. Ini pasti dampak aku berjalan dengan rasa kantuk yang berat.

Seharusnya, aku mencuci muka terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Itu pikirku pertama. Sambil mengumpulkan kembali kesadaranku sebenarnya, ku lihat sekeliling mencoba untuk menentukan dimana tempatku sekarang berdiri.

Aku melihat ke belakang, jalan yang sudah ku lewati. Jika aku berjalan lurus , lalu diujung lorong aku belok ke kiri maka aku kembali ke kamar. Setelah itu aku kembali melihat ke depan. Ku berjalan maju sampai di ujung lorong. Ku temukan dua belokan disini, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Pertama aku melihat ke kanan,seketika rasa kantukku hilang. Baru kusadari, ini jalan menuju kamar dia!

"Apa karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, sehingga tanpa sadar aku berjalan menuju ke kamarnya," aku berbicara sendiri. Dan inilah aku sedang berdiri di depan kamar Kazune-Kun. Pelan-pelan ku buka pintunya, kudongakkan sedikit kepalaku ke dalam. Dia masih tertidur lemah. Kulangkahkan kaki ku perlahan memasuki kamarnya, aku tidak mau dia sampai terbangun. Ku duduk disampingnya, ku genggam lembut tangannya.

Syukurlah suhu tubuhnya kembali normal, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Sepulang dari rumah Anak Berkacamata Kesurupan semalam, dia bertarung habis-habisan sampai terluka parah tak bertenaga lagi ditambah dengan tubuhnya sangat dingin sedingin es. Pikiran pertama yang terbesit di benakku bahwa ia tidak bisa terselamatkan, namun kucoba tendang, lempar, bantai, serta kubinasakan pikiran itu (dosukoi!), karena aku sungguh mencintainya aku tak mau kehilangannya.

Semalam merupakan malam pembuka lembaran baru dihidupku. Aku baru tau segala latar belakang hidupku karena pertempuran dengan Anak Berkacamata yang dikuasai oleh jiwa Karasuma Kirihito yang tak lain ayah angkat Anak Berkacamata dan Kirika-Senpai. Ternyata aku adalah istri dari Prof. Kujyou Kazuto yaitu Kujyou Suzuka (sebelum menikah namanya Hanazono-Suzuka) . Karasuma merupakan _partner _ Kujyou dalam sebuah _research _tentang memiliki kekuatan dewa. Awalnya _just for fun _menjadi malapetaka karena ambisi Karasuma.

Untuk melindungiku, Kujyou mengubahku menjadi kecil kembali, menghapus ingatanku, dan aku menjadi Hanazono-Karin. Lalu Kujyou membuat sebuah _clone _akan dirinya sendiri yaitu Kujyou Kazune. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk melindungi Himeka-Chan, anaknya karena jiwanya terbagi menjadi dua. Jadi dengan kata lain Aku dan Kazune-Kun dari lahir sudah menjadi suami istri dan Himeka-Chan merupakan anak kami berdua. Kami adalah keluarga.

Sungguh mengejutkan, tapi aku senang mengetahui hal tersebut. Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana keadaan di rumah ini setelah pulang dari rumah anak berkaca mata. Karena aku juga terluka dan langsung tak sadarkan diri sesampainya di rumah. Yang ku ingat hanyalah sosok Kazusa dan Michi dengan muka panik yang sepertinya sibuk merawat kami. Tapi yang kuheran hanyalah satu, tidak terlihat dibenakku Himeka-Chan semalam.

Kuusap rambut _blonde_ pria tampan itu, Kazune-Kun. Tiba-tiba terbayang kepalaku momen-momen indah saat Kazune-Kun mengelus rambutku, aku berada di dekapannya . Ini pertama kalinya aku mengusapnya.

"Kazune-Kun, kau _idiot _ karena selalu menganggap dirimu lemah! Kau tidak pernah sedetik-pun menjadi lemah, aku tahu itu. Tugasmu sudah selesai dengan sangat baik. Kau memang pemuda pelingdungku dan Himeka-Chan, _arigato _Kazune-Kun. Sulit dipercaya ternyata kita suami-istri. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu," ku genggam erat tangannya dengan kedua tanganku, mata _emerald_-ku mulai basah.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis," kataku dalam hati. Namun apadaya aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Tetes mata mengalir lembut di pipi. Saat ia mulai mengalir menuju dagu, cepat-cepat ku hapus air mataku. Aku tak mau ia sampai jatuh mengotori ke muka sempurna ini.

"Sekarang ini bukan musim dingin, jadi cepatlah bangun Kazune-Kun. Aku rindu melihat mata biru mu, aku rindu berdebat kembali denganmu, dan hatiku terluka melihatmu tak berdaya seperti ini, jadi cepatlah bangun Kazune-Kun! Aku mencintaimu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disampingmu sampai kau bangun, tapi aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Hari ini aku akan memasak kesukaanmu, _croquette _jadi jangan sampai kau lewatkan ya! " ku cium pipinya, setelah 5 detik mempertemukan bibirku dan pipinya ku putuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Ku berjalan membelakanginya, sesampainya di pintu aku tidak langsung keluar. "_Ohaiyo _Kazune-Kun," setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya ku tutup pintu. Ku berjalan keluar.

Ku berjalan keluar menuju ke dapur untuk melancarkan rencanaku sedari awal. Untuk menuju dapur, sebelum menuruni tangga pasti melewati kamar Himeka-Chan. Aku berdiri di depan kamar Himeka-Chan sekarang. Dari semalam aku tidak bertemu dengan Himeka-Chan.

Ku coba membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mengejutkan pintu itu terkunci! Himeka-Chan tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya walaupun saat tidur. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang, aku sangat khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan Himeka-Chan yang tak lain putriku sendiri. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

Aku harap humor nya dapet XD

Keep/delete?

**Review Please :D **


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : wah saya sangat senang respon untuk ff pertamaku ini baik. Terima Kasih semuanya! Satu lagi setelah garis panjang, itu tandanya sudut pandangnya sudah berbeda atau scene nya udah ganti, dan untuk mengetahui pake sudut pandang siapa, dibaca aja pasti dapet jawabannya.

Balas Review dulu ya! :D

**KarinPinkLovely : **Selamat anda peng-review pertama! #kasih payung cantik XD. Iya chapter 1 nya pake Karin's Pov, sengaja sih gak ditulis biar beda. Chapter 2 sudah update, review lagi ya! :D

**Yuakani** : Makasih! Tetep ikutin ff ini ya, dan review lagi :D

**Azusa : **Makasih! Chapter2 udah update ni. :D minta review nya lagi ya?

**Kuroneko : **aku akaan keep writing. Jgn lupa ikutin terus ya, dan makasih :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Ku coba membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mengejutkan pintu itu terkunci! Himeka-Chan tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya walaupun saat tidur. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang, aku sangat khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan Himeka-Chan yang tak lain putriku sendiri.

Lalu aku mengintip dari lubang kunci di pintu, ku penjamkan sebelah mata dan mulai melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa Himeka-Chan baik-baik saja. Dan titik terang pun datang. Aku mendapatkan pandangannya. Himeka-Chan masih tidur, _yokatta._

Aku tersenyum, teryata aku hanya terlalu meng-khawatirkannya tapi pantas saja _kan_, ia merupakan salah satu keluargaku. "Baiklah tidak usah basa-basi lagi mari kita memasak untuk Kazune-Kun!" dengan nada ceria aku menyemangati diri. Segera aku berjalan-setengah berlari menuruni tangga, belok ke kanan dan memasuki ruang dapur.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di dapur. Lebih baik aku cepat memulai masak. Pertama-tama pakai 'kostum' tambahan dulu." kuambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding. Ada tiga celemek tergantung berdekatan di sana. Aku mengambil celemek-ku yang tergantung di tengah, berwarna ungu muda dengan motif _tartan_ (motif kotak-kotak merupakan khas pakaian Skotlandia) di bagian bawah dengan warna senada yaitu _pink_ dan _peach. _

Di sebelah kanan celemek-ku tergantung punya Himeka-Chan berwarna biru dengan _list _warna _pink_ serta di bagian atas ada bordir bunga besar. Dan satunya lagi punya Kyuu-San ukuran nya lebih besar dibandingkan punya kami berdua, berwarna hijau polos dengan _list _warna putih.

" Aku merasa ada suatu hal di punggungku yang membuatku sedikit risih," kutoleh ke belakang. Rambut-ku terjuntai panjang. Ini akan mengganggu saat memasak. Ditambah lagi aku meninggalkan kuncir hijau kesukaanku di kamar. Jadi dengan cepat aku menggulung dan mengikat rambutku seadanya.

"Selanjutnya, siapkan bahan-bahan. Dan bahan-bahannya, pasti berada di dalam lemari,"aku membuka lemari di dinding. Sejak tinggal disini, aku sering belajar memasak bersama Himeka-Chan dan Kyuu-San. Sebenarnya aku juga malas memasak, tapi pria itulah pemicu semangatku. Aku juga ingin dia memakan masakanku jangan hanya masakan Himeka-Chan. Alhasil keahlian memasak-ku _pun _meningkat, walaupun belum sebanding dengan keahlian Himeka-Chan.

"Untuk _croquette_ dengan saus _mustard _ perlu tepung terigu, tepung _maizena,_ tepung panir , beberapa telur, mentega, semua ada disini," kataku dengan satu per satu mengambil bahan tersebut dari dalam lemari dan meletakannya di meja. Kemudian aku membuka lemari di sebelahnya yang merupakan tempat menyimpan bumbu-bumbu masakan dan rempah-rempah.

"Bumbunya, garam, merica bubuk, lada, gula pasir, sedikit pala, cuka makan, bawang merah, dan bawang bombay. Semuanya lengkap! Keluarga ini memang tidak pernah kekurangan bahan makanan (ˆεˆ) . Terakhir perlu susu cair, daging ayam, _mustard,_ kaldu sapi,dan keju. Mungkin tersimpan di dalam kulkas," kemudian ku buka kulkas.

Aku sedikit membungkuk dan melihat-lihat sekeliling di dalamnya. "Semua ada," aku mengambil kaldu yang tersimpan di kulkas tertutup rapat di toples berbentuk silinder dan memandanginya serius. "Kaldu ini tidak terlihat seperti kaldu sapi," aku mengguncangkan toples tersebut dan kembali menelitinya.

Untuk lebih memastikan apakah kaldu ini kaldu sapi atau bukan, dengan cara mencium aromanya. Ku buka tutup toplesnya dan mendekatkannya ke hidungku. "Emm.. benar dugaanku, ini bukan kaldu sapi, melainkan kaldu ayam. Tapi bukan masalah, kaldu ayam juga enak _kok."_

* * *

Semua bahan sudah tertata rapih. Dengan kedua tangan di pinggang Karin melihat sekeliling meja yang ditutupi penuh dengan bahan-bahan dasar makanan itu. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memulainya!" katanya bersemangat. Kemudian, "Ini dia Koki Karin siap beraksi! _Yuhuuu Yeee _Ayo Karin **(`V****´)ψ**!_" _dia mengancungkan spatula ke langit-langit dengan _background _api merah membara.

"Ada yang kutinggalkan! Tapi apa ya?" _**Jleb - **_mukanya tampak serius sedikit tertunduk dengan spatula masih terancung tinggi di langit. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang dia tinggalkan. Seketika suasana api membara tadi berubah drastis dengan kesunyian, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang sedang bertengger di sudut jendela. _**Kriik..Krik..Krik.**_

Setelah beberapa lama, "Aku lupa bagaimana cara membuatnya!" _**Entuiing Jeger. **_Empat buah sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di dahinya. _**Wushh **_Karin _pun _membeku dengan mulut ternganga. Tak lama kemudian, "TIIIDAAAAAAKKK! " teriakannya seperti di drama-drama telenovela memecahkan es yang tadi menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya disusul jatuhnya spatula dari tangannya dengan _style slow motion. _**BRUUUK **ia pun terduduk di lantai. "Bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba lupa, padahal persiapannya sudah matang. _Ouww _bagaimana ini **Щ(˘д˘щ)****.**? Tapi aku tidak boleh putus asa! Untuk Kazune-Kun. Karin kau bisa melakukannya, ingat-ingat yang Himeka-Chan ajarkan!"

Dengan dahi berkerut, kedua tangan di kepala-sedikit mencengkram rambutnya sendiri serta ngesot mondar-mandir (Karin masih duduk, ingat?), ia berusaha keras mengingat _step _membuatnya _croquette_. "Karin berpikir, berpikir, berpikir," mulai muncul asap dari kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, _**Cling!**_Asap tadi menghilang digantikan dengan lampu pijar menyala mendarat di atas kepalanya. Karin _pun _berhenti ngesot.

"Aha! Sekarang aku ingat! Aku pasti bisa!" lekas dia berdiri sambil mengambil kembali spatula yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengambil panci, menghidupkan kompor dan meletakannya panci di atasnya.

"Pertama aku buat saus _mustard_ nya dulu. Masukkan 500 ml kaldu, 1 sendok makan _mustard, _1 sendok makan mentega, 1 sendok makan cuka, 4 sendok makan gula pasir, kemudian 20 gram tepung maizena, sentuhan terakhir garam dan merica bubuk secukupnya. _Well _ semuanya sudah dimasukkan! Kamudian diaduk sampai rata, diamkan sampai mengental. Cukup memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengentalkannya. Sambil menunggu saus nya kental, aku membuat adonan _croquette _untuk mempersingkat waktu. Wah Karin kau memang pintar!" katanya membanggakan diri.

"Shii-Chan dimana ya? Dari tadi dia tidak turun juga dari kamar," dia melihat-lihat ke belakang dengan tetap mengaduk saus itu. "Apakah ia marah sama aku atau belum sadarkan diri? Ah biarkan, tetap _fokus_ saja dengan _croquette_ spesial ini."

"Untuk adonan _croquette, _rebus bersamaan susu, mentega, keju parut, tepung terigu, dan bawang Bombay," katanya mengingat-ngingat _step _membuat _croquette_ "_O iya _kejunya masih dalam bentuk batangan, harus diparut dulu."

Ia berhenti mengaduk saus itu kemudian mengambil mangkok untuk menampung hasil parutannya nanti dan menaruh parutan diatasnya. Dengan segera ia memarut keju tersebut dengan semangat _**Sreett..Sreet.. Sreett..**_ Raut mukanya yang awalnya penuh semangat seketika berubah sedikit _cemberut _seperti ada kejanggalan. Dia berhenti sejenak memarut keju untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Suasana rumah ini sepi sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi pantas saja _kan_, Kyuu-San lagi pulang kampung, Himeka-Chan dan Kazuke-Kun masih tidur, sedangkan Shii-Chan masih tidak jelas apakah sudah sadar atau masih sibuk _ber-pose _seperti itu," berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan melanjutkannya lagi,

"Tapi bukan, bukan itu ada hal yang lain!" dia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya . "Setiap pagi saat aku baru keluar dari kamar pasti ada yang memelukku dan memanggil nama depanku dengan nada ceria _khas_ nenek-nenek pagi ini tidak ada!" Karin terdiam berhenti memarut keju. Tiba-tiba,"Ah itu dia, Michi menghilang!**"****  
**

* * *

Tetes air dari atap bocor jatuh berulang kali ke mukaku membuatku membuka pelan kelopak mataku yang sangat berat ini. Ku terbaring di lantai kayu lapuk dan kotor di sebuah ruangan kecil tak ada jendela, tak ada pintu, tak ada benda apa-apa memenuhi ruangan ini. Aku kedinginan, disini sangat lembap. Dimana aku? Pandanganku masih kabur dan berbayang-bayang. Ku angkat tubuhku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Dengan menyipitkan mata ku, mencoba melihat sekeliling. Tentu saja ini bukan di rumahku dan juga bukan di rumah Karasuma. Sekali lagi, dimana aku! Semuanya gelap, hanya seberkas cahaya dari lubang kecil di dinding sana menjadi peneranganku sekarang . Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan cincin _Zeus _itu? Dimana Karasuma, apakah aku benar-benar berhasil mengkalahkannya? Dan dimana Karin?

Tanganku meraba bebas ke segala arah. "Aww," tangan kiriku menabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras tepat disampingku. Untuk saat seperti ini, indra penglihatan kurang bisa diandalkan karena minimnya cahaya. Kemudian aku kembali memperhatikan benda keras tersebut. Dengan kedua tangan aku meraba benda tersebut.

Bentuknya bangunan bulat besar, aku bisa melingkarkan kedua tanganku disana. Ia tinggi dan terasa berongga-rongga, serta sepertinya banyak ukiran menyelimutinya. Dengan minimnya cahaya yang ada, ku coba melihat bangunan tersebut. Seperti dugaan, tidak bisa dilihat jelas, namun aku sudah bisa mendefinisikan. Tanganku baru saja menabrak sebuah pilar tinggi. Pantas saja sakit sekali.

Kenapa bisa di ruangan kecil seperti ini ada sebuah pilar besar? Aku semakin geram, aku mengepal keras tanganku, "Dimana sekarang aku berada!" aku sedikit berteriak. Ku pegang erat pilar tersebut sebagai titik tumpuanku untuk bangun. Seluruh tubuhku masih sakit dan kepalaku sangat berat untuk diangkat.

Dengan memegang pilar, serta memegang kepala, ku menahan rasa sakit dari tubuhku dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri, ku lepaskan peganganku dari pilar. Tiba-tiba kepalaku merasa melayang dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhku. Dengan cepat ku pegang lagi pilar itu sebagai penahan tubuhku, aku tidak jadi terjatuh.

Aku masih belum bertenaga untuk berjalan, jadi untuk sementara waktu aku tetap bersandar di pilar ini. Sunyi, tidak terdengar suara apapun disini, hanya terdengar nafasku yang terengah-engah bekerja keras untuk menghirup O2 yang sedikit di sini. Seketika ku pegang erat dadaku, aku mulai merasakan sesak, dan nafasku tambah terasa berat. _**Aku harus cepat keluar dari tempat gila ini!**_ "Dimana tongkat dewa-ku?" aku melihat ke lantai, mungkin tongkatku terjatuh. Namun sulit sekali, aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa disini. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Menyebalkan!

Aku meraba tubuhku. Terasa, aku sedang memakai _yukatta_.Artinya aku tidak lagi ber-_transformasi _menjadi dewa. Ku pegang leherku, memeriksa cincin _kamika_-ku,namun tidak ada cincin, kemudian ku raba kedua tanganku, juga tidak ada cincin. Ada apa ini? Aku tidak punya lagi kekuatan dewa, cincin kamika-ku menghilang. Apakah Karasuma berhasil menghancurkan cincinku?

Tapi kekuatan cincin Nishikiori yang kugunakan bersama Karin untuk menyerang Karasuma sangatlah kuat, dan kuyakin kekuatannya itu bisa menghancurkan duluan cincin Zeus yang dipakai Karasuma. Cincin Nishikiori kekuatannya paling besar dibandingkan dengan cincin-cincin yang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Himeka? Berbagai pertanyaan telah menumpuk di kepalaku.

Kuangkat tangan kananku ke depan mukaku. Terlingkar di jari manis sebuah cincin berbentuk bunga yang kubeli bersama dengan Karin di festival. Cincin ini mengingatku padanya. "Karin, dimana kau sekarang? Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu," ku pandangi terus cincin dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih besar yang menyilaukan mata datang di hadapanku. Karena sangat silau, aku menutup mukaku dengan tangan kananku.

Ketika cahaya itu pergi ku singkirkan pelan-pelan tanganku yang menutupi mukaku, aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. _**Karin! **_Aku melihatnya berdiri menyandar dinding dihadapanku yang jaraknya hanya lima langkah dari tempatku berada, masih dalam _form _kamika. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian Dewi _Athena_-nya. Ruangan ini menjadi terang benderang, padahal sinar putih itu telah pergi. Tapi aku yakin semua ini karena pancaran sinar kecantikan Karin.

Aku sangat lega, dia selamat. "_Arigatou _Kazune-Kun," katanya lembut disertai senyumannya yang manis. Namun aneh, setelah berkata begitu dia tetap terpaku disana memegang erat tongkat _Athena-_nya. Kucoba mendekatinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa berjalan, berdiri saja kalau tidak dengan bersandar dengan pilar ini aku akan terjatuh. Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit setiap kali aku menggerakkan salah satu anggotanya.

Saat aku selesai dengan langkah pertamaku, terdengar suara petir menggelegar membuat ruangan ini sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya biru seperti kilat-dan ya itu memang kilat, menuju lebih tepatnya ingin menyerang Karin dari depan. "Karin!" Secara _reflek _ tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuhku, aku langsung berlari menujunya untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun aku terjatuh, tubuh ini sangat lemah! Kilat tersebut sudah mengenai tubuh Karin.

Ia menjerit kesakitan, jeritan yang tak bisa dilupakan, jeritan yang sangat mengiris hatiku. Kilat itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Saat di atas kamika-nya menghilang, ia kembali mengenakan gaun pengantin seperti di rumah Karasuma. Jeritannya berhenti karena ia tidak sadarkan diri dan menghilang bersama tenggelamnya kilat tersebut. Ruangan ini pun kembali gelap gulita.

"Karin!" aku berteriak memanggil namanya dengan tangan kanan terangkat ke langit-langit mengarah ke tempat ia tadi berasal. Namun percuma, ia telah menghilang. Aku mengepal tanganku dan memukul keras lantai-kesal. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Saat gadis yang kau cintai dalam bahaya, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Hanya terduduk lemah mendengarkan jerit kesakitannya dan menyaksikan ia menghilang. "Kazune, kau idiot !" aku memaki diriku sendiri.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mengambil nafas panjang untuk mejernihkan pikiran dan menenangkan diri. Bagaimana _pun _juga aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika Karin belum kutemukan. Lalu aku membuka mataku, dan terkejut. Aku terjebak lagi di tempat lain _**Geez! **_Sekarang aku sedang terduduk diantara semak-semak di sebuah taman. Aku sedikit lega, tidak lagi berada di tempat menyedihkan, gelap seperti itu. Taman ini tidak terasa asing bagiku, rasanya aku pernah kesini tapi aku tidak ingat kapan. Aku mengalami _Déjà vu_.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Let me know what's on your mind about this chapter**

**Review ya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n** : *turun dari kayangan. Assalamualaikum! hello everi badeh! *sebar bunga. saya kembali lagi. maaf karena keterlambatan update. ini dia chapter 3. chap selanjutnya kutargetkan 2-3 hari selesai. sekarang saya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan latdis, homestay dan mos kenaikan sma. dari skolah nya sudah diberi satu buah buku yang berisi segala perlengkapan u,u. satu buku book list keperluannya. aku tetap mencoba menyisihkan waktu untuk menulis. jawab review dlu ya.

Terimakasih untu para readers

**KarinPinkLovely :** *lempar gelas cantik. selamat! karena kamu peng review pertama lagi utk ch 2 jadi dpet gelas cantik *balet. apa yang kazune alami dan kemanakan si tante michi pergi, tetap ikuti ff ini dan dapatkan jawabannya :D terimakasih.! review lagi ya :D

**Yuakani : **Lagi mimpi gak yaa, kasih tau gak yaa XD temukan jawabannya di chapter2 selanjutnya. trimakasih, review lagi ya! :D

Terakhir terimakasih untuk **Zahra-Chan **krena selalu mendorong saya untuk segera update. Saya pun termotivasi oleh nya dan ini pun berkatnya :D

Well. Here we goooo

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

. Taman ini tidak terasa asing bagiku, rasanya aku pernah kesini tapi aku tidak ingat kapan. Aku mengalami _Deja vu. _

Udara segar di bumbui aroma semak menyengat, kicauan burung menggema bersahut-sahutan, dan matahari yang belum tinggi, menandakan bahwa aku berada di taman ini pada pagi hari. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ada seorang perempuan dan laki-laki sedang berdiri berdiskusi di depan sebuah pohon besar yang jaraknya sekitar tiga meter dari arah kananku.

Aku memutuskan mencoba mendekati mereka untuk menanyakan keberadaanku sekarang. Sebelum semua itu aku harus melakukan suatu hal. Hal yang sederhana namun tidak se-sederhana itu. _Ya, _aku harus berdiri terlebih dahulu. Memopong tubuhku yang terluka dengan kedua kakiku dimana tak kalah lemahnya dengan tubuhku terasa sulit sekarang.

**_ Oh Apollo aku tak tau apa kekuatanmu masih tersirat di tubuhku atau tidak,apa kau mendengarku atau tidak, namun tolong kuatkan aku. Aku tidak sesabar yang kau kira_**. Tidak bisa berdiri sendiri sungguh memalukan! Aku benci menjadi lemah, karena kau tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kau cinta. Karin! Aku teringat lagi padanya.

Baiklah aku harus segera berdiri. Aku ubah posisiku seperti sedang merangkak. Ku tatap tajam kedua tanganku yang menyentuh tanah sambil mengumpulkan energi. Dan **_hop_ **aku mendorong tanah untuk ancang-ancang berdiri. Aku berhasil berdiri, walaupun tidak bisa tegap namun ini jauh lebih baik.

Aku berjalan pincang memegang erat dadaku mendekati dua orang itu. Aku berjalan pincang, artinya kakiku menggeret di jalanan, dengan _geta _menjadi alas kakiku, **_sreek…sreek… _**bunyi itu terbentuk cukup kuat karena gesekan _geta _dengan jalanan. Tapi, mereka berdua seperti acuh tak acuh dengan bunyi tersebut. Mereka tetap bertatapan satu sama lain seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Namun bagaimana bisa mereka tidak dengar?

Sekarang aku hanya berjarak dua langkah dari mereka. "Permisi, bisakah kalian memberi ta-" aku menelan air ludah. "Ayah!" aku sedikit berteriak, dan kembali mereka berdua tetap membeku. Aku tidak salah lihat lelaki itu merupakan Kazuto Kujyo-ayah! Ia memakai rapih setelan jas hitam, memandang bisu sepasang mata _emerald _ wanita di depannya-berkemeja warna biru tua, _jeans _hitam, dan sebuah _coat _merah serta rambut coklat muda lebat tergurai di punggungnya. Mereka masih tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku.

Wanita itu seperti Karin jika sudah tua nanti. Aku masih terkejut membeku, sama halnya dengan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi saling menatap beku. "Suzuka," suaranya memecah keheningan_**. Apa ku dengar Suzuka? Artinya ia masa lalu Karin, dia memang Karin! **_Dengan memegang kedua bahu gelisah si wanita berambut coklat "Aku harus melakukan ini, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi kecil kembali dan menghapus ingatanmu. Tapi ingat, semua itu ku lakukan hanya untuk melindungimu,"

"Aku punya kepercayaan diri, walaupun melewati ruang dan waktu, memori tentang-mu tak akan hilang" jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Dia tidak ribut sama sekali dengan keputusan yang berat itu. Sulit dipercaya ia merupakan masa lalu Karin, tingkahnya berlawanan dengan Karin.

"Karasuma mulai bergerak, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Jangan khawatir, aku kan tetap disisimu-melindungimu, walaupun dengan _diriku yang lain_," "Kau tetap Kazuto dan tidak ada yang kedua-mu. Aku tahu ia akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik," kembali ia memamerkan senyuman manisnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman hambar lawan bicaranya. Ia berbalik, berjalan membelakangi wanita dengan mata _emerald _yang berkaca-kaca itu.

_**Yang mereka maksud aku bukan? Ini adalah memori ayahku. Tapi kenapa terjadi padaku? Oh..mhh..baiklah aku kloning-nya bukan, namun apa mungkin dengan memorinya?**_ Tiba-tiba semua pemandangan di sekelilingku mengabur dan menghilang begitu pula dengan ayah dan Suzuka, lambat laun menghitam. Semuanya gelap, sunyi. Aku kesal, sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Aku sangat lelah. Nafasku pun tidak terasa lagi. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku, berharap aku sedang terbuai di sebuah ladang bunga-bunga tidur.

* * *

Cahaya matahari sudah masuk di kamar ini. Kamar yang paling luas di _mansion _Kujyou. Semua isi kamar ini tertata rapih, dan bersih. Jika membuka pintu kamar ini, dan menengok ke kanan kau akan langsung menemukan sebuah tempat tidur dari kayu tua berwarna coklat, terlihat sangat kuat dipenuhi ukiran. Kepala tempat tidurnya masih dari kayu berbentuk segitiga besar diselimuti ukiran dedaunan ukuran besar.

Kasur ini menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar-tinggi dihiasi tirai berwarna ungu. Di sampingnya lebih tepatnya di sudut kanan ada meja rias, berbagai alat kosmetikdan aksesoris menyelimuti rapih meja tersebut. Dinding kamar ini dipenuhi dengan dengan foto serangga dan figura serangga yang diawetkan.

Dengan segala _furniture _di kamar ini, kau bisa menebak dengan mudah, tuannya merupakan wanita lembut yang sangat menyukai serangga. Dan, iya itu memang benar. Ini kamar Himeka. Ia masih terlelap di bawah hangatnya selimut kuning tebal. Rambut _indigo_ terguntai panjang menutupi seluruh bagian bantal.

Pancaran Sang Mentari mengenai mukanya ditambah dengan gema kicauan burung sepertinya berhasil mengganggu tidur gadis tersebut. Dia tampak gelisah, berulang kali mengubah posisi tidurnya ke kiri dan kanan. Terkadang menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Semakin lama, pancaran itu semakin menyinari akhirnya Sang Gadis terbangun dari mimpinya.

Ia membuka selimutnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur. _**Woammph.**_ Gadis itu menguap, dengan kedua tangan di langit merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Hal yang biasa di lakukan kebanyakan orang saat bangun tidur. "Wuah, ternyata sudah pagi ya," terdengar suara lembutnya "Aku merasa sangat segar, tubuhku ringan sekali, tidak pernah aku merasa sesehat ini," dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Diliriknya jam dinding, matanya melebar, ia tersentak berdiri. "Oh tidak, sudah pukul 06.20 aku harus segera turun dan membuat sarapan untuk Kazu-" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, terduduk kembali, mukanya memucat. "Ka..Ka.. Kazune-Chan dan Karin-Chan merupakan orang tuaku. Aku anak mereka berdua." Katanya terbata-bata seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang tadi dikatakannya.

Diangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kasur, dipeluknya erat sambil bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur. "Seharusnya aku senang, selama ini aku tidak terpisah dengan keluargaku. Tapi-," kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "Aku mencintai Kazune-Chan. Aku harus bagaimana?" akhir kalimatnya diiringi dengan tetes mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya yang memerah.

"Malam itu, tidak pernah kuinginkan,"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Aku masih berada di dekapan Anak Berkacamata, namun dia seperti bukan dirinya. Dekapannya sangat kuat, lelaki itu sangat memastikan agar aku tidak bisa bergerak, dan baiklah dia berhasil melakukan itu. Untuk bernafas pun aku mengalami kesulitan. Apa yang ia inginkan dariku?

Aku takut, tatapannya jahatnya terlihat jelas tanpa kacamata yang biasa dikenakannya. _Well_- malam ini anak berkacamata tak berkacamata. Aku ingin cepat pulang dari sini bersama Kazune-Chan dan Karin-Chan dimana sekarang berada dihadapanku dengan kamikanya. Kazune-Chan ber_kamika, _dia seharusnya tidak boleh, nanti dia jatuh sakit lagi.

Mereka berdua tampak bersiaga untuk menyerang Anak Berkacamata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka melindungiku. Aku yang awalnya datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua, namun kebalikannya berlaku disini. Aku tidak ingin mereka bertempur lagi untuk melindungiku, aku takut ada yang terluka, saat mereka mulai begitu aku hanya bisa menangis. Menyedihkan menjadi yang terlindungi.

Memang ada apa dengan diriku sampai semua orang berjuang untuk melindungiku? Kazune-Chan pernah bilang padaku, aku harus dilindungi jika tidak, aku akan menghilang. Namun apa artinya itu? Dia tidak pernah menjelaskannya lanjut. Setiap aku menanyakan hal itu, dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kazune-Chan…!" aku memanggil nya sambil meronta-ronta di dekapan Anak Berkacamata mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, setiap kali aku meronta, semakin sesak aku didekapnya.

"Dengan Himeka-mu ini Kujyou, aku bisa melanjutkan _kamika_," kata Anak Berkacamata licik dengan mengarahkan matanya kepadaku. Aku semakin bingung. Apa keuntungan yang akan kubawa untuknya?

"Apa kau itu _idiot_? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Kirihiko!" jawab Kazune-Chan. Sepertinya ia sangat marah.

Karin-Chan berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut muka kebingungan, begitu pun aku. Aku dan Karin-Chan cuma bisa menyaksikan, hanya mereka berdualah yang mengerti apa maksud percakapan ini. Dan Kazune-Chan memanggil Anak Kacamata-Kirihiko? Nama Anak Berkacamata itu Kirio bukan? Sejak kapan ya dia berganti nama?

"Hahaha. Baiklah mari ku hancurkan cincin-mu Kujyou!"

"Pertama, kita melepaskan Himeka lalu mendapatkan cincin Kirihiko," Kazune-Chan memberi intruksi kepada Karin-Chan "Yeah!" Karin-Chan menyetujui.

Dia mengarahkan cincin-nya ke arah Kazune-Chan, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap menahanku. "Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh cincin, dan mendapatkan penuh kekuatan dewa sebenarnya. _**The Almighty God! With Zeus's Power!" **_kekuatan dari cincinnya keluar dan tepat mengenai Kazune-Chan. Serangan kuat tersebut berhasil membuatnya terjatuh terdorong ke belakang. Namun baguslah Kazune-Chan masih bisa menahannya.

* * *

Karin berlari mendekatinya, seraya membantunya untuk bangun "Kazune-Kun!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemaskan aku. Kau harus mendapatkan Himeka dan cincin Kirihiko!"

"Baiklah," ia meninggalkan Kazune-Chan dan mengambil posisi kembali untuk menyerang Kirihiko

"HEHEHE.! Kujyou bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah. Kau pikir cincinku lebih lemah dari punyamu? Sekarang mari lihat aku memenangkan pertempuran ini. Siapkan dirimu Kujyou!" Dia menyerang kembali

"Kazune-Kun awas!" _**Grab. **_Karin dengan cepat mengancungkan tongkatnya mem_block _serangan tersebut.

"Kau bisa menahannya, huh? Tapi mari kita lihat berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan!"

"Ke-napa… Kau sangat berambisi dengan kekuatan dewa? Apa tujuanmu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar?" Tanya Karin sembari menahan serangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatanmu sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau menggunakan kekuatan dewa untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri, huh? Kehebatan kekuatan dewa! Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak.. ti-dak.. seperti itu!

"HAHAHA. Kau hanya pembukaan saja. Bukankah itu cincinmu!" ia menunjuk ke cincin _kamika _Karin yang tergantung dilehernya. Kemudian ia mengambil dan menghancurkannya.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Karin!" Kazune berteriak

"Ka-..Kamika-Ku!" Karin berubah mengenakan gaun pengantin

"Karin-Chan!"

"Hahaha..Cincin pertama yang dibuat, telah kuhancurkan!"

Tertawa licik Kirihiko menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _**Ggerrrr-**_Karin tertunduk dalam dengan mengepal kuat kedua tangan dihadapannya. _**Twitch. **_Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap ke arah Kirihiko dengan tatapan kesal-konyol.

Lalu ia berlari dan "Gyaaa.!Hey kau, _Idiot Glasses's Guy_! Lepaskan Himeka-Chan! Lepaskan, lepaskan cepat lepaskaaaaaan!" ia memukul-mukul bahu lelaki itu. _**Entuing' **_empat buah sudut siku-siku langsung mendarat di dahi Kirihiko.

"Kyaaa!" Karin berteriak, karena Kazune menariknya dengan kasar

"Jangan melakukan hal ceroboh Karin! Semua akan baik saja, aku masih disini _kan_?"

" Ma-maafkan aku"

"Hehe. Hubungan suami-istri kalian berdua sangat dekat sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"

"Eh? ..Apa yang…dia katakan..? Um.. suami dan … istri. Apa? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Kazune-Kun..?" Karin hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan Kazune-Chan tidak memberi jawaban masih menekuk kepalanya.

"Karin, apapun yang terjadi rebut kembali Himeka," dia berkata masih tertunduk dengan nada yang lemas. Tak lama kemudian, "Himeka satu-satunya ANAK KITA YANG BERHARGA!" teriaknya dengan sangat lantang

_**PLETAAK JEGEER BOOM BRAAAK**_ terdengar bunyi ombak besar yang menghantam karang ."ANAK KITA? **\(˚O****˚!)/**" Karin ternganga sangking _shock _nya

"EH? UH? ADA APA? Anak? Kapan kalian membuatnya? **(˙****˙?)**" Himeka terlihat sangat bingung-tak bisa berkata apa-apa, masih mencerna hal yang baru saja yang ia dengar.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku hanya menyembunyikannya darimu, Karin. Sungguh maafkan aku!" terlihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pria itu.

"Dengan semua yang terjadi kau hanya bisa bilang maaf. Ringan sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Apakah aku juga sebuah kloning?" seraya menutupi mukanya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Ti-.. Tidak.. Itu salah," jawab Kazune

"BWAHAHAHAH apa yang kau katakan? Kau adalah istri Kujyo, -Kujyou Karin. Dan juga subjek eksperimennya!,"

"Tidak seperti yang kau katakan Karasuma! Semua ini untuk melindunginya! Karasuma! Segera Selesaikan ini!"

"FUFUFUFUFU itulah yang aku inginkan,"

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Jika aku punya pemutar waktu, tanpa pikir panjang dengan gesit aku menggapainya dan menunjukkan fungsinya. Kembali ke malam festival dimana aku menunggu hanya bertiga di rumah bersama Q-Chan dan Shii-Chan.

"Himeka-Sama tugasku untuk tetap memastikanmu tinggal disini. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana, percayalah mereka semua akan kembali dengan cepat dan tanpa kurang apapun" perkataan laki-laki tua dengan kesetiaan yang tak diragukan lagi itu menggema berkeliling sekitar kepalaku. Sekarang ku ketahui, perkataan orang tua itu memang _keramat_. Andaikan ku patuhi perintah Q-Chan itu, waktu yang terluang ini tidak akan dihabiskan dengan pikiran aneh ini.

Pantulan sinar matahari dari balik jendela tepat sasaran mengenai mukaku dan berhasil membawaku kembali ke bumi dari lamunan panjang itu. Sinar itu pun berhasil membujuk ku untuk melangkah melihat kembali dunia luar. Ku berjalan menuju jendela, seraya membukanya.

Mengambil nafas dalam mencoba menyegarkan diri. Angin sejuk menyambutku dengan belaian halusnya pada muka dan rambutku. Tidak hanya itu ia juga membawakan _stok_ O2 untukku. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang memang kubutuhkan sekarang. _**Cuiit cuiit cuiit **_burung-burung kecil bersahut-sahutan, mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya terbang ke salah satu ranting pohon dimana sebangsanya sedang hinggap.

Setelah sampai ke tujuan terlihat ia berbicara sebentar dengan temannya itu, ketika selesai temannya itu pun ikut terbang bersamanya. Lalu mereka terbang terpisah ke ranting pohon lainnya, berbicara kembali dengan penghuninya dan terbang lagi. Begitulah terjadi sampai seterusnya. Sepertinya itu tidak hanya sekedar bicara selamat pagi, mereka menyebarkan sebuah kabar.

Aku yakin itu pasti kabar baik, karena bisa kulihat kepakkan sayap mereka merangkai sebuah tarian indah terukir di langit, diiringi dengan nyanyian dari paruh-paruh kecil. Pemandangan yang menarik, aku pun tak ingin melewatkan hal ini walaupun hanya untuk sebuah kedipan mata. Mereka terlihat sangat damai bersama teman-teman. Aku ingin tahu, apa kabar yang mereka bawa.

Pagi yang cerah dengan segala atraksinya ini berhasil sedikit membagikan kecerahannya ke dalam kepalaku ini. Hari ini masih libur tahun baru. Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang, dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Kurasa saatnya untuk membenah diri.

Ku melangkah membelakangi jendela menghampiri meja rias. Sebuah sisir berwarna pink yang tadi terletak diatasnya kuambil. Ku lepaskan _aksesoris_ rambut yang sedari tadi menghiasi rambutku, dan mulai ku sisiri rambut _indigo_ ku.

"Emmh.. sudah kuduga aku memang lebih cantik daripada Karin," gumamku sambil berkaca di cermin. "Hey, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pikiranku sendiri. Ku ambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat :D

**Well. bagaimana dengan chapter ini? review review review XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n : **Assalamualaikum! Hola everibadeh! :D sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai hari rabu, 2 hari lalu. tapi ada gangguan internetnya, jadi maaf terlambat update. o ya chapter 3, di prgraf trakhir ada kalimat **"Emmh.. sudah kuduga aku memang lebih cantik daripada Karin," **nah mengenai itu saya lupa meletakkan honorific "chan" setelah dibaca ulang kesannya himeka kayak benci banget ama karin, ya gak segitunya. Di chapter ini kembali saya beri humornya.

reviewers pada bilang himeka durhaka, tapi tenang karin tidak akan mengutuknya menjadi batu, jika begitu ff ini akan kekurangan tokoh XD dan menurutku juga karin emang lebih cantik dari himeka, *dicekek himeka

Terimakasih readers tercinta dan reviewnya :D

dan ingat! Review lagi, lanjutkan!

* * *

"Emmh.. sudah kuduga aku memang lebih cantik daripada Karin-Chan," gumamku sambil berkaca di cermin. "Hey, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pikiranku sendiri. Ku ambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"_Ah..huh..eh-ah..huh," _ gumam resah pelan disertai terengahnya nafas keluar dari mulut yang sedikit terbuka dari sesosok tubuh pemuda terkulai kaku di atas sebuah _futon _putih Jepang. _"Ah..huh..eh-ah..huh," _ gumam itu terdengar lagi, namun kali ini disertai dengan aliran kecil keringat dari ubun-ubunnya.

Tak lama kemudian kata tersebut tidak layak lagi dipakai, cucuran keringat telah membasahi sebuah bantal tempat bersandarnya kepala yang dimahkotai rambut _blonde. _Sepertinya ia sedang masuk ke dalam sebuah mimpi tak indah. Terlihat sebuah pesan kegelisahan terpatri di parasnya. Perlahan patrian itu pun meluntur. Sedikit demi sedikit mukanya kembali mencapai ketenangan. Tak ada reaksi lagi, diam. _"Ka-Karin,"_ sebuah kata terbata-bata terlontar kembali darinya setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama.

* * *

**_Teet..Teet..Teet._**

Seorang lelaki supir taksi separuh baya berseragam layaknya seorang supir berwarna krim dan berambut hitam menyandarkan dagunya ke sebuah setir dihadapannya yang sedari tadi di genggamnya erat. _**Fyuuh**_ berulang kali ia menghela nafas dalam.

Mengkerutkan dahi ia menyipitkan mata birunya dan menatap lurus ke layar kaca mobil taksi tersebut dengan sorot mata penuh kebosanan. Yah memang pemandangan membosankan, sejauh mata memandang ke penjuru segala arah, hanya terlihat barisan mobil yang jumlahnya tentu tidak sedikit dan notabene berjenis _minivan._

"Bergerak, ayo bergerak," gumamnya pelan namun bisa didengar oleh kedua penumpangnya. Anak laki-laki yang duduk di jok belakang tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai akan gerutuan tersebut. Menyeringai merupakan kegemarannya dan telah menjadi ciri khas dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk santai-menyilangkan kedua kakinya sesekali memainkan rambut coklatnya dengan jemari panjangnya.

Supir itu melirik ke saku bajunya yang terletak di dada kiri atas. _*Sigh* _masih terdapat dua batang rokok di dalamnya. Dimasukkan tangannya ke saku celana kanannya. Ia meng_explore_ isi saku tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti, menandakan barang yang dicarinya telah di genggaman. Diangkat perlahan tangannya namun tidak lebih tinggi dari pahanya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan sembunyi-sembunyi untuk melihat apa yang berada di telapak tangannya.

Saat merasa aman dan tidak ada yang melihat, ia pun membuka genggaman telapak tangannya. Terdapat sebuah pemantik api kotak biru transparan. Bisa terlihat minyak di dalamnya memenuhi ¾ ruang alat itu. '_Masih penuh'_ batinnya dengan diakhiri sebuah helaian nafas.

Dimasukkan kembali pemantik itu ke saku celananya. Dua batang rokok yang berdiri di sakunya, di ubah posisinya menjadi tidur sehingga tidak mudah untuk terlihat. Suasana penat seperti ini sangat mendorongnya untuk menghidupkan satu batang rokok. Namun, melanggar aturan melakukan hal itu saat jam kerja. Dan baguslah sepertinya hal itu masih bisa di tahannya.

_**Teet..Teet..Teet..**_ Supir itu menekan klaksonnya dengan cukup keras. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyertakan suara klaksonnya pada paduan suara diluar. Supir _yellow taxi_ itu tidak sendirian, mobil di kiri dan kanannya juga memutuskan keputusan yang sama bahkan lebih bersemangat melakukannya dari pada lelaki separuh baya itu.

Baiklah gema paduan suara itu pun terdengar lebih besar sekarang menandakan telah banyak orang yang tidak sabar lagi akan kemacetan di pagi hari ini. Sekarang ini sedang libur tahun baru, jadi bisa diprediksikan banyak orang yang memanfaatkannya untuk berlibur ke luar kota, alhasil terbentuklah _showroom _besar akan kendaraan di jalanan.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat tua dengan sebuah pita besar merah muda mengikat _high ponytail _rambutnya dan sebuah guntaian pendek rambut ikal di setiap sisi kepalanya menatap penuh kejutekkan pada jendela di sebelahnya.

"Huh..Apakah seperti ini selalu terjadi di Jepang? Membosankan," keluh seorang perempuan yang duduk tepat dibelakang jok supir, sembari bertanya pada teman disebelahnya tanpa memindahkan arah pandangannya. Gadis itu memang tipikal yang jutek dan mudah sekali _bad mood_, dia hanya sedikit berekspresi normal saat bersama orang terdekatnya itu pun jika suasana hatinya baik.

Merasa ditanya, pria itu pun memutar kedua bola matanya yang berlainan warna ke arah sahabatnya dari kecil itu "Dari titik ini sampai ke bandara hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 15 menit, namun karena macet, bersabarlah. Manfaatkan saja dengan melihat-lihat mobil di sekitar. Mungkin dari sekian banyak mobil yang terperangkap disini ada yang kau suka. Bukankah kau berencana untuk membeli sebuah mobil? O ya, kau bosan eh? Cari saja hal yang jauh lebih menarik untuk dipandang," dia terkekeh santai tidak menghiraukan bahwa lawan bicaranya saat ini dalam keadaan _stressing mood._

Tidak puas apa yang didengarnya, perempuan itu memindahkan pandangannya dan memberi perhatian lebih "Ide yang bagus, dan aku berharap ada contoh hal yang sangat menarik pada saat ini." ujarnya kesal dengan penekanan dalam kata 'sangat'. Dia tidak sabar apa respon yang didapatkan dan tentu saja telah menyiakan diri untuk 'terpesona'.

"Hmm.." pria itu mengangguk menggosok dagunya dan tidak lupa sebuah cengiran menghiasi rupanya, menandakan ia punya ide 'bagus' untuk dilakukan. Sebagus yang tidak dikira. "Tenang saja, aku selalu membawa stok hal-hal yang sangat menarik," sedikit jeda yang terjadi. "Cahaya matahari ini kulantik menjadi rekanku untuk saat ini," matanya menunjuk ke biasan sinar matahari yang mulai terbit di arah jendelanya. Perempuan itu masih bersabar mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya dan memilih untuk diam.

Lelaki itu menyilangkan dua telapak tangannya, menempelkan ibu jari kanan dengan ibu jari kiri, memindahkan tangannya mendekati sinar matahari, dan melambaikan jari-jarinya yang tidak menempel. "Kupu-kupu yang lucu, kemana engkau terbang, hilir-mudik mencari bunga" ia bernyanyi riang tak lupa mencemprengkan suaranya agar kesannya unyu-unyu sambil menggerak-gerakan lengannya sehingga terbentuklah bayangan kupu-kupu terbang memenuhi taksi.

_Mengagumkan, sekali lagi kejutan yang super-duper menarik dari seorang jenius Michi-Chan dengan rekan mataharinya! _(ToT).Batin gadis itu dengan memancarkan tatapan tajam '_Great! level gila-mu bertambah!' _kepada sahabatnya yang masih menikmati _show_ perdananya dengan sang mentari.

Dia tahu arti tatapan itu, bahkan pikiran yang sedang berjalan pada kepala sahabatnya tersebut berhasil diterkanya dengan mudah. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan pertunjukkannya. Pandangan setajam apapun sepertinya tidak bisa menembus atmosfir bahagia yang menyelubungi pria kekanakan itu.

"Ayolah Ami-Chan, tersenyumlah dan angkat tanganmu, ramaikan kupu-kupu di taksi ini!" ajaknya dengan senyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih bersinar. _**Cliiingg**_ "Owiiee. Hentikan! Tutup mulutmu, itu menyakitkan terlalu bersinar!" Ami memalingkan wajahnya tak sanggup menatap sinar dari deretan gigi Michi.

Sinar itu terpancar ke jendela Ami, lalu terpantul ke jendela sebelah kiri jok depan, dan terpantul kembali sehingga mengenai layar kaca mobil tepat di depan Si Supir. Supir itu berusaha menghalangi sinar itu mengenai mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Waah silau _man_!" teriaknya. Merasa telapak tangan itu tidak cukup perbentengannya, akhirnya ia menunduk meraba-raba kolong bawah setir mencari barang yang diperlukannya saat ini.

"Dapat!" dia menarik keluar barang tersebut dengan seringai yang lebar, segera dipakaikan ke matanya. "Hehehe," dia menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada dan tertawa penuh kemenangan dengan kedua bahunya naik turun.

Dia sangat bangga melihat pantulan dirinya di _spion_ mobil yang berada di tengah. Menurutnya penampilannya sekarang sangat keren karena memakai kacamata hitam dengan _frame_ berbentuk keroppi yang lagi melet.

Pikirnya, orang luas harus mengetahui _style _barunya dengan kacamata itu. Dia membalikkan badan untuk menatap kedua penumpang tersayangnya. "Hey, bagaimana?" _**twich twich twich **_bunyi alisnya yang naik-turun. Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk membentuk tanda ceklis di bawah dagunya, ia tersenyum lebar memamerkan barisan giginya yang ikut-ikutan bersinar. "Hehehe," kembali tawa kemenangan lelaki itu menggema di dalam taksi.

Aksinya tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian penumpangnya. Michi yang tadi sibuk berusaha mendekatkan deretan giginya ke muka Ami, memalingkan mukanya untuk melihat supir itu. Ami pun yang sedari tadi menutup mukanya perlahan membuka telapak tangannya.

"Itu hebat sekali, Bung!" Michi dengan kecepatan penuh menyodorkan jempol kanannya sampai mengenai hidung Sang Supir. "HEHEHE," tawa kemenangan itu semakin keras setelah ia mendengar pujian dari seorang Michi. Tak hanya itu, sinar dari gigi nya pun tambah menyilaukan!

Ami yang baru selesai membuka matanya, langsung menutupnya kembali setelah sedikit melihat sinar dari supir itu. Dirinya bertambah setres berada di dalam taksi tersebut. Berbeda dengan Ami, Michi menganggap itu sebuah ajakan untuk beradu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, dan perlahan membuka mulutnya. _**CLiiiiiiNGGGGG! **_Deretan giginya kali ini bersinar jauh lebih maksimal daripada sebelumnya!

"Dewa, tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak gadis yang sengsara di dalam taksi tersebut dengan telapak tangan yang tidak lepas dari mukanya. Tampak tak ada yang mempedulikan teriakannya tadi. _**Hee…Hee…Hee..**_Desis kecil keluar dari kedua pria dalam kontes bersinar gigi itu. _**Tes..Tes **_bunyi air liur yang tidak sedikit menetes mengenai karpet taksi. Mereka berdua harus dengan segera mengakhiri kontes tersebut sebelum isi taksi itu tergenang banjir.

_**Teet..Teet..Teet..**_ klakson menggelegar dari sebuah mobil pribadi hitam di belakang taksi itu. Klakson tersebut berhasil menyadarkan dua pria itu. Si Supir melepaskan kacamata keramat itu dan membalikkan badannya mengarah kembali ke kaca mobil, segera menginjak pedal gas karena kendaraan di depannya sudah mulai bergerak. Sedangkan seorang Michi dibelakang sedang mengelap air liur berada di sekitar mulutnya.

Merasa sinar menyilaukan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Ami ingin membuka penutupannya. Namun dia tidak ingin tertipu lagi jadi dia mencoba memastikannya. "Apa mulutmu sudah menutup Michi-Chan?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," masih sibuk mengelap mulutnya

Ami menghela nafas lega "Huh.. Baguslah pertolongan dewa datang cepat," ujarnya setelah membuka matanya. Keadaan taksi kembali normal.

Michi menepuk pundak supir "Tadi keren sekali bukan! Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi!" Lelaki separuh baya itu mengancungkan jempol nya ke langit-langit dan berteriak "Yes, Baby!" Michi kembali ke hobi lamanya, menyengir dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

Ami memicingkan matanya "Ow ow demi _wig _dewa jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Michi melingkarkan lengannya di pundaknya "Itu mengasyikkan _lho_, sayang sekali kau tidak berpartisipasi!" Temannya itu berhasil membuatnya kembali ke 'zona jutek', ia melepaskan rangkulan Michi "Kau tau satu hal eh?" ia menyilangkan lengan dan kedua kakinya. "Apa itu?"

"Jangan lagi terlalu sering unjuk gigi seperti itu, jika tidak …" jeda terjadi, Michi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jika tidak gigi mu sedikit demi sedikit akan maju! Kau mau seperti Omas?"

Michi diam saja, sama sekali tidak keberatan akan pernyataan tersebut. Ami memandangnya sinis dari ujung sudut matanya. Menangkap kejadian itu, Michi kembali membentuk tangannya menyerupai kupu-kupu dan mendaratkan tangannya ke sisi kiri kepala Ami.

"_Mayday Mayday_! Serangan dadakan datang! Seekor kupu-kupu menyerang kepala Ami-Chan! Diulangi, target dalam keadaan kritis!

"…"

"_Mayday! _Diralat! Laporan serangan dibatalkan! Kupu-kupu tidak menyerang, dia hanya memakan kutu-kutu di dalamnya! Yaah, protein yang terkandung di tubuh kutu sangat baik untuk pertumbuhan seekor kupu-kupu!"

'_Bagus sekali, Sang Jenius telah mendeklarasikan teori terbarunya!' b_atin Ami. "Bisakah kau sedikit tenang! Kau tahu, aku sama sekali belum beristirahat dari kemarin!" dia memancarkan sebuah _death glare_.

Pria itu kembali menyeringai mengabaikan darah gadis itu yang mulai naik. "Aku tahu itu _love,_ dan tenang saja kau akan segera beristirahat sesampainya di Inggris," jemari tangannya memainkan rambut coklat tua keriting Ami.

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan terkekeh pelan tanpa rasa humor "Haha, *sigh* menenangkan sekali Michi-chan,"

"Ami-Chan, itu sebuah kemajuan!" kembali ia memberikan cengirannya sambil ber_pose _chibi

"…"

Michi menaikkan dagu Ami membuat kedua bola mata hitamnya beradu dengan dua mata bola yang kontras. Supir di depan tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya, terlalu sibuk dengan rentetan mobil-mobil di sekitarnya, atau memang memberikan privasi pada kedua penumpangnya. _**Deg..deg..deg.. **_terdengar jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Ami-Chan," desis Michi pelan, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada setiap sisi pipi Ami. Didekatkan mukanya, Ami bisa merasakan nafasnya pada jarak seperti ini."Ami-Chan," desisnya kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Debar jantung gadis itu makin kencang.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan Michi-Chan?" kedua bola matanya tercekat melihat ibu jari sahabatnya itu mengusap bibir mungilnya. "Sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan ini," ingin sekali Ami berteriak dan memarahi Michi untuk ucapannya barusan. Tapi, usapan ibu jari lelaki itu menghalanginya.

Michi kembali menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Mata Ami melebar melihat kelakukannya. Selanjutnya Michi menempelkan kedua ibu jarinya ke bibir Ami, dan menarik kedua sudut bibir itu. "Hey, tersenyumlah Ami-Chan! Kau itu jelek jadi jangan ditingkatkan lagi kejelekkannya itu dengan sebuah bibir manyun!"

"Hah, kau benar Michi-Chan," dirinya perlahan menurunkan telapak tangan Micchi dari mukanya dan memasang senyum 'palsu' manis, diulangi lagi, semanis mungkin yang dimilikinya. "Wah kemajuanmu cepat!"

"Kuharap begitu,"

"Aku sangat senang," ujar Michi, berhasil menarik perhatian Ami. Senyuman datar merupakan balasan darinya untuk muka perhatian Ami. "Pertempuran sudah selesai dengan akhir yang baik. Kau mengantarkan buku itu tepat waktu. Aku mewakili Kujyou untuk berterima kasih padamu. Bagaimana mendapatkan buku itu?"

" . Kau ingat ayah kita berdua merupakan tim kerja Professor Kujyou dalam penelitian _kamika_?" Michi mengangguk mensetujui.

Ami melanjutkan "Aku tanpa sengaja menemukan buku itu di sebuah gudang di rumahku," dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Michi dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. "_Promise me to keep it as a secret_" "_Always. A circle angel to you_" Michi membentuk sebuah lingkaran di atas kepalanya dan tersenyum datar.

Ami memulai cerita "Baiklah. Satu minggu yang lalu, keluarga bibiku yang tinggal di California mengunjungi kediaman kami di London. Suaminya sedang bertugas untuk beberapa hari di London. Mereka memiliki dua anak laki-laki, Hateshi berumur 7 tahun dan Takuya 4 tahun. _They two such brats!_."

"Saat sampai di rumah, kedua anak itu langsung menggeledah isi rumah. Menurunkan semua barang di tempatnya, dan buruknya lagi aku yang harus membereskannya. Ibuku selalu bilang 'maklumi saja mereka masih kecil'. Huh, dia ti-" "Hahaha, Ibu mu tidak salah, ya sesekali kau harus bersikap seperti wanita sepenuhnya!" Ami memutar bola matanya "Berhenti memotong dan biar ku selesaikan!" "Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan," dia kembali terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa anak berandalan itu dimulai dari usia dini. Kegiatan itu masih berlanjut sampai malam! Mereka mulai beraksi di lantai dua. Pada saat itu aku sedang asyik acara _barbeque _di halaman belakang dalam rangka menyambut keluarga bibi, dan cerobohnya aku lupa mengunci kamarku. Kamarku di lantai dua. Ketika acara selesai, semua kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Dua _monster_ kecil itu tertidur di depan _terlevisi_ ruang keluarga. Kupikir semua aman tidak ada kekacauan. Segera aku ke atas untuk tidur. Saat ku buka kamar, satu hal yang ku ketahui _*sigh*_,"

"Apa?"

"Ternyata aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kamarku berantakan! Tidak ada lagi keindahan tersisa di dalamnya!"

"Keindahan? Wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu sekarang mengerti arti indah? _Super Sekali," _dia bertepuk tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aura biru gelap seketika menyelubungi Ami. "Kau tahu Michi-Chan pemanasan untuk kepalan tanganku sudah selesai!"

_**Gluk **_Michi menelan ludah "(sweat drop) Hanya bercanda singkat, _go ahead then,"_

"Kembali lagi, semua porak poranda seperti kapal pecah! Semua bajuku dikeluarkan dari lemari, _bed cover_ sudah acak-acakan, seluruh buku tergeletak di lantai dan yang paling parah dengan menggunakan pastelku mereka menulis di dinding **'Ami-Chan jelek seperti keong racun'**. Perlu dua jam bagiku untuk merapihkan semuanya. Sela-"

"Tunggu dulu,"

"Kubilang jangan memotong Michi-Chan!" bentak Ami

"Eh, aku tidak maksud memotong, tapi apa hubungan anak-anak itu dengan mendapatkan buku tersebut? Dan satu lagi mereka berdua anak yang penuh seni!" teriaknya ceria'

_**Jleb.. **_"Pernyataan pertamamu benar namun jika kau ucapkan lagi pernyataan kedua, aku akan serangan jantung. Baiklah kita masuk ke inti cerita. Sepulang sekolah esok harinya, aku berencana ingin membuat tugas untuk itu aku perlu buku Sosiologi lanjutan. Kucari di kamar ia tidak ada. Akhirnya kutanya Ibu, ia memang melihat bukuku tergeletak di dapur dan meletakkannya di gudang penyimpanan"

"Seperti sudah digariskan,"

"Ya kau benar. Ku masuki gudang. Saat buka pintu, langsung berjadapan sebuah lemari besar di depannya ada meja panjang diatasnya di penuhi buku-buku dan sebuah kotak hijau. Buku sosiologiku terbaring di atas kotak berselimut tebal debu. Cukup mudah untuk mengetahui letak buku itu dimana, karena ia merupakan buku baru dan seolah-olah bersinar diantara buku usang yang mengelilinginya."

"Disaat ku angkat buku itu dari kotak, terlihat sebuah tulisan _**Kujyou's Archieves. **_Nama 'Kujyou' terdengar tidak asing. Perlu beberapa waktu untukku mengingat hubungan nama itu. Akhirnya ku ingat, Kujyou merupakan professor atasan ayahku dulu. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku tertarik dengan kotak itu dan kubawa ke kamarku. Kuberencana untuk menyerahkannya ke Ayah, namun dia belum pulang jadi ku putuskan untuk membersihkan debu yang tebalnya minta ampun itu."

"Ayah pulang, segera ku sodorkan kepadanya kotak itu. Dibukanya kotak tersebut, aku juga ikut menyaksikan. Ia melarangku untuk memegang benda di dalamnya. Isinya kertas-kertas yang sudah usang. Ayah menelusuri lebih dalam, dan ditemukan sebuah buku didasar kotak. Dibuka halaman pertamanya dan jatuhlah sebuah lembaran."

"Emm.. surat Professor Kujyou lainnya eh?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu. Mata Ayah memicing dan ekspresinya menjadi gelisah ketika membaca lembaran itu. Perlahan ku mendekatkan tanganku untuk merebut nya tapi dengan gesit ia menepis tanganku. Setelah membacanya, ia merapihkan kembali isi kotak itu dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata ia mengajakku ke ruang kerjanya."

"Ia mengambil kertas dan menulis suatu hal. Kemudian ia memberiku kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat dan bukunya. Katanya, buku itu harus dikembalikan dan akulah yang bisa melakukannya. Karena ia terlalu sibuk, dan ibu dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Alamat itu merupakan rumah Kujyou di Jepang. Awalnya aku menolak mengantarkannya, itu sama saja berarti ke luar negeri sendirian dan pasti melelahkan maka aku berinisiatif untuk mempaketkan dan mengirimkannya. Tapi Ayah tidak setuju, dia bilang buku itu harus dipastikan sampai dengan selamat dan di tangan yang benar. Setelah teringat kau tinggal juga di Jepang, berarti aku tidak akan sendiri dan maka kuterima tawaran itu"

"Oh ya Ami-Chan, apa isi kertas-kertas itu?"

"Emmh.. aku tidak tahu karena Ayah tidak mengizinkanku untuk mendekatinya. Dia hanya bilang isi kotak itu catatan-catatan tentang sebuah penelitian yang disebut _kamika_. Semuanya sudah terangkup di buku tersebut. Setelah Professor Kujyou wafat, seluruh arsip yang tertinggal di labnya di simpan oleh Ayah. Selama ini arsip-arsip itu hanya dibiarkan berdebu di gudang. Kita berumur berapa saat Professor meninggal?

"Sekitar 7 tahun,"

"Ah, itu artinya arsip itu telah menjadi tuan rumah gudang selama 7 tahun. Keesokkan harinya Ayah langsung mengurus keberangkatanku. Semuanya lancar dari memesan tiket, membuat _passport, _dan sebagainya. Dia juga membantuku berbohong kepada Ibu bahwa aku berlibur ke luar kota selama beberapa hari bersama temanku. Cukup sulit mendapatkan izin darinya."

Michi mengangguk-angguk dan menggosokkan dagunya mendengar cerita panjang lebar Ami. "Kenapa ayahmu hanya menyia-siakannya? Maksudku itu bukan arsip biasa, dan ia bisa menggunakannya untuk melanjutkan penelitian _kamika _ataupun penelitian yang lainnya."

"Hah pertanyaan bagus! Aku juga menanyakan demikian rupa akan hal itu. Dia menjawab, professor dan dirinya beranggapan bahwa penelitian itu sebuah petaka. Professor juga berwasiat agar Ayah menjaganya jika ia sudah tidak ada, dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu."

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, apakah ada sebuah pengecualian untuk Kazune-San?"

"Aku yakin, lembaran itu berpengaruh,"

Michi memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela dan melihat bahwa taksi mereka sudah mendekati bandara. "Paling tidak semuanya terdengar masuk akal."

"Semua terlihat sedikit lebih jernih. Satu hal yang pasti untukku, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku tak sabar menceritakan semua ini kepada Ayah dan melihat senyum lebarnya."

"Apakah dia masih ingat padaku?"

Ami menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Michi seperti orang bodoh "Tentu saja! Kau sahabatku dari kecil lagipula kau baru pindah ke Jepang beberapan bulan yang lalu. Ayahku belum menjadi lansia," dia tertawa kecil.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat tertawamu Ami-Chan!" entah kenapa ujar Michi itu membuat muka Ami sedikit memerah ya dia _blushing. _"Michi-Chan, bagaimana menurutmu jika Kirihiko kembali menyerang?"

"Kau khawatir eh? Sama, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula, itu tugas kami disini. Masih banyak petunjuk dari Professor atau Suzuka bertebaran untuk mengalahkannya. Dan aku yakin, kami semua akan menemukannya. Semua akan berakhir indah,"

"Seindah bunga bermekaran di gurun setelah badai hujan?"

"Lebih indah. Seindah terbitnya mentari membawakan kelahiran kembali dan membentuk _New Life_"

"_That's really nice. _Kita sudah sampai Michi-Chan." "Yeah,ayo kita turun". Mereka keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti supir menuju bagasi. Dia menuruni sebuah _travel bag _hitam dihiasi sebuah pita besar merah muda tepat di tengah tas, matching dengan dandanan Ami.

Ami menerima tas yang diberikan oleh supir "Terimakasih untuk perjalanan yang meriah itu," memberikan senyuman "Kau pasti akan selalu mengingatnya, Nona" ia pun membalas senyuman dan berbalik memasuki taksi, namun tidak segera pergi sepertinya tahu Michi hanya mengantarkan Ami.

"Oh ya Michi-Chan, bukannya ketika meninggalkan rumah belum ada yang bangun, mereka pasti khawatir."

"Itu bukan masalah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, telepon ku selalu berdering untukmu," mereka berpelukan selamat tinggal. "Kau juga Michi, dan satu lagi sesampai di rumah segera mandi, kau tadi belum mandi!" Ami melepaskan diri dan melirik arloji di tangannya. "Aku harus segera _check in_ pesawatnya lepas landas sepuluh menit lagi. _Bye _Michi-Chan!"

"_Bye _Ami-Chan!" Dia melambai-lambaikan sapu tangannya warna putih dengan motif polkadot merah ke arah Ami yang berjalan membelakangi. Setelah Ami tak terlihat lagi, Michi berbalik masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Ayo kita pulang," Si Supir berbalik "Kapanpun kau siap" _**CLiiiNNNGGGG.**_

* * *

_**Bagaimana? Menurutku ini chapter terbaik yang pernah kubuat.**_

_**Jadi Review review review :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : **Assalamualaikum! sore sodara-sodara :D maaf ya baru update soalnya tgl 7 baru balik dri mos. mos nya di palembang selama 11 hari. alhamdulillah mos lancar dan saya baik2 saja selama mos. alhasil bdan menghitam hahah.

o ya tgl 12 saya sudah kembali lagi ke palembang krena sudah mau masuk asrama, di asrama waktu utk melanjuti ff mungkin sedikit. tapi apapun juga saya akan selalu berusaha untuk menulis ff :D maaf ya jika update chpter selanjutnya super terlambat

Terimakasih untuk readers dan reviewnya :D

I love you all

* * *

"_Bye _Ami-Chan!" Dia melambai-lambaikan sapu tangannya warna putih dengan motif polkadot merah ke arah Ami yang berjalan membelakangi. Setelah Ami tak terlihat lagi, Michi berbalik masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Ayo kita pulang," Si Supir berbalik "Kapanpun kau siap" _**CLiiiNNNGGGG.**_

* * *

Dua kata, berantakan sekali. Ya itulah keadaan dapur sekarang di bawah pembinaan Karin. Semua orang yang melihat ini akan memiliki bentuk mulut sebuah 'O' besar. Tepung memenuhi ruangan,tidak jelas lagi sekarang apa warna dinding dapur tersebut. Lantainya pun bernasib sama, namun bukan tepung melainkan saus segala warna menyelimuti lantai itu.

Bagaimana dengan meja _kitchen set _tempat menaruh barang-barang mentah makanan. *sigh. _Author _pun bingung mendeskripsikan betapa berantakan. Kurang lebih ilustrasi nya begini, meja tersebut seperti habis kena bom Nurdin M Toop yang bangun dari kubur. Ditambah sentuhan dinamit dari , dan kena tembakan mati dari Densus 88. Sempurnalah sudah kehancuran ruangan tersebut.

Mari kita lihat _sang penunggu. _Rambutnya kusut acak-acakan kayak tumpukan jerami habis dijadiin trampolin oleh anak-anak sapi, celemek ungunya sekarang sudah menjadi celemek bertema lukisan abstrak, tangannya pun begitu dipenuhi dengan lukisan abstrak yang lebih nge_hits _dari yang berada di celemek.

Bisa kita rumuskan, dia sangat berusaha dan sangat serius menekuni pekerjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan. Mata Karin menatap dengan kefokusan tinggi ke sebuah _oven_ yang sedang menyala. Terlihat di dalamnya senampan _croquette _yang mulai mengembang. Matanya melebar sekarang, keringat telah mengalir cepat di pelipisnya. _'Sebentar lagi' _batin Karin disertai detak jantungnya yang berirama lagu _Judi-Rhoma Irama._

Itulah pendeskripsian yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan betapa bedebarnya Karin untuk saat ini. _"Sungguh terlalu," _kata bang Haji Rhoma yang baru keluar dari lubang tikus di pojok sana dan masuk lagi. _Author_ pun menetapkan bahwa Bang Haji itu merupakan jelangkung, **datang tak diundang pulang tak diongkosin.**

Satu hal yang baru kita pelajari dari sesosok Karin. Saat dia menyatakan bersungguh-sungguh, jangan pernah kau ragukan. Lihatlah keadaan sekarang. Dia memang dan iya sangat bersungguh-sungguh memasak sampai-sampai kehadiran Sang Bang Haji dianggapnya angin lalu, memalingkan mukanya sedetik pun dari _oven_ tidak dilakukannya.

Padahal dia merupakan _super-duper really big big big very big fan once more very big fan_ Rhoma Irama. Biasanya, kalau denger lagu Bang Rhoma dia langsung naik ke atas meja dan goyang patah-patah jungkir balik meremukkan dan banting tulang bareng Anita Bahar.

Kembali lagi ke judul, 'Karin dan Sebuah _Oven_'. Tidak sulit untuk diprediksi, Karin tetap melimpahkan penuh kefokusannya pada _oven _menyala itu. Beberapa bagian luar _oven _itu terlihat hitam, karena sedikit terbakar. Perubahan dari oven itu baru terjadi pada pagi hari ini. Tidak lain tidak bukan bisa dimengerti apa yang terjadi.

_**Kling**__. _Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Karin, dia melirik ke samping _oven_ dimana suara itu berasal. Ternyata _timer_ terlah menghitung 15 detik mundur. Karin terbelalak. Perasaannya sekarang beragam. Di satu sisi dia ingin segera melihat hasil masakannya yang dimasak dengan usaha tinggi mempertaruhkan jiwa raga dan mental tingkat dewa, namun disisi lain dia sedikit ngeri diulangi lebih dari sedikit ngeri untuk melihat hasilnya nanti apakah kembali menjadi masakan buatan anak balita dari plastisin _Play Doh._

_**Tut..Tut..Tut.. **_Angka berwarna merah pada _timer_ perdetik berubah. _Delapan, Tujuh, Enam, _pemandangan tersebut membuat cucuran keringat Karin bertambah deras, _author_ terpaku, Bang Rhoma diam dengan matanya melotot sudah mau keluar, dan goyangan patah-patahin banting-bantingin tulang Anisa Bahar temponya melambat.

_Lima, empat, tiga, _tangan gemetaran Karin penuh keringat hanya berjarak satu senti dari pegangan pintu _oven_, _author _kena sindrom kuburan lupa-lupa ingat mau ngetik apa, Bang Rhoma membungkuk meraba-raba lantai karena matanya tadi lepas, dan mbak Anisa Bahar dengan muka meringis lagi jalan ala nenek-nenek mondar-mandir di dalam dapur, ternyata encoknya kambuh.

_Pemberitahuan para readers untuk segera membenahi tempat duduk Anda, carilah tempat yang senyaman mungkin ambil nafas dalam dan keluarkan secara perlahan. Lakukan terus berulang kali._

_Lalu putarkan kepala Anda tiga kali 360 derajat secara berurutan ke kiri dan kanan. Setelah itu anyam tangan Anda dorong secara bergantian ke depan, ke kiri, dan kanan. Dijamin, dengan latihan secara rutin seperti itu bisa diharapkan pada saat proses persalinan sang bayi bisa meluncur keluar dengan mudah, semudah bermain perosotan-wuuuushh _(_author_ melanjutkan bersemedi di goa menghindari amukan masa)

Inilah saat ditunggu. _Dua..satu.. __**Tiitt..tuut.. **_setelah persiapan mental dan fisis selesai Karin dengan tangannya yang masih bergemetar dan keringat dingin membuka _oven._ _**Fooouuuhhhh**_

Apa yang terjadi O,O

Asap hitam menggempul tanpa sabar mengantri keluar dari _oven._ Sangking tidak sabarnya gempulan asap itu keluar, Karin pun terjatuh terkena serbuan asap tersebut. Dia menahan air matanya jatuh. Pikirnya, dia gagal total dalam membuat masakan spesial itu. Sedih, galau, setengah hidup dan mati yang dirasakan Karin pada saat ini. Tidak hanya sampai disiru ,kedukaan pun bertambah karena Bang Rhoma dan Mbak Anisa telah menghilang gaje ditelan serbuan asap hitam tadi.

Satu kali lagi kubilang, jangan terlalu cepat melompat ke kotak kesimpulan. Karin yang sedang terbaring di lantai melihat kerlingan dari dalam _oven. _Hatinya tertegun. Parasnya menyiratkan sebuah kebingungan dan sebuah harapan baru. Perlahan dia berdiri, dan berjalan ragu mendekati _oven _yang penuh insiden itu.

Kerlingan itu semakin mengkilap di mata, penasaran Karin meningkat. Ketika jarak mereka telah mendekat, tercium aroma nikmat. Aroma percampuran dari susu segar, dan tumisan daging. _'Tidak pernah ku mencium aroma seindah ini' _pikir Karin, ya bisa dipastikan jika Michi sedang berdiri disitu air liur sudah satu ember penuh dalam waktu singkat.

Hati Karin bimbang, apa mungkin aroma itu berasal dari _croquette _buatannya? Jika iya, artinya masakannya berhasil. Namun bagaimana dengan asap hitam tersebut?

Tidak banyak cingcong lagi _oven_ sudah di depan mata Karin. Matanya berbinar-binar. Dilihatnya diatas nampan tertata rapi _croquette _seperti masakan berbintang oleh _chef _ternama. Tak bisa menahan suasana yang terjadi, Karin meloncat kegirangan. Seketika muncul kembali Bang Rhoma dan Mbak Anisa entah dari mana asalnya.

Mereka berdua berangkulan dengan tangan melambai-lambai di udara. Ketika Karin menengok ke belakang, dia langsung menyerobot ke tengah dua orang dewasa tersebut. Alhasil sekarang mereka bertiga berangkulan dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan di udara ditambah polesan senyuman lebar.

_**N.P. Queen-We are The Champion**_

* * *

Seorang pria kecil memakai baju putih berlari kecil dengan sebuah _maracas _merah kecil di genggamannya. Pakaiannya berwarna putih bersih dengan topi berbentuk telinga kelinci. Sebenarnya pakaian yang dikenakannya sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya, sehingga ia terlihat seperti gumpalan bola salju yang sedang menggelinding kesana-kemari.

Menggemaskan merupakan pendapat pasti setiap orang yang berjumpa dengannya. Kembali dia berlari tak tentu arah muka lucunya itu tertutupi dengan raut kegelisahan. Ditemukan tangga di hadapannya, dinaikinya. Setelah diatas ditemukannya banyak koridor yang sangat membingungkannya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil? Dia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri, kembali ia belari mempasrahkan koridor plihannya untuk dilalui kepada Dewi Fortuna.

Dari tepi tangga itu, dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya ke kanan. Dia tetap berlari tidak digubriskannya kedaan sekitar matanya fokus memandang lurus ke arah yang dia lalui. Di ujung koridor, kembali dia membelok ke kanan. Tidak ada perubahan dengan dirinya, masih fokus berlari tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Sebuah pintu tradisional Jepang sudah mulai terlihat, dihentikan larinya dan ia berjalan santai mendekati pintu tersebut.

Pria kecil itu berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin menetes di sudut matanya. "Ku harap aku tidak salah," digesernya pintu itu diawali dengan sedikit isakan dia menapak ke dalam. Dia duduk manis di samping pemuda berambut pirang yang terbujur di atas _futon_. Bisiknya pelan "Papa akan segera bangun,"

Dia berdiri, seketika dia memakai rok dari daun, lengkap dengan _bra _dari batok kelapa persis sekali seperti penari Hawaii. **"**_**Hum balahum balahum"**_ itu mantranya sembari mengguncangkan _maracas _kecilnya ke kanan, atas, dan kiri masing-masing sebanyak dua kali tak lupa disertai dengan joget hula-hula khas-ya. Dia berteriak, "_**Phoenix Go. Sanitatem Lacrimis**__(*)__**"**_

Seketika api besar membara dari atas _maracas_, api tersebut menari melambai ke kiri dan kanan. Kemudian api itu menjadi putaran angin dan menjulang tinggi mengenai langit-langit. Setelah beberapa lama, api tersebut turun dan membentuk kepakkan sepasang sayap besar. Dalam waktu singkat seekor burung api-_Phoenix _terbang di atas pemuda pirang dan mendarat tepat disebelah kiri kepalanya.

Terukir senyum polos di paras Si Pria Kecil yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tak tau kenapa pakaiannya kembali ke pakaian putih-putihnya. Dia masih memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sang burung api mendekatkan muka sebelah kanannya ke mulut pemuda itu. Mata kanan dipejamkannya, dan mengalirlah satu tetes air mata yang dipejamkannya tadi ke dalam mulut yang sedikit terbuka pemuda itu.

Senyuman Pria Kecil itu makin lebar sekarang. Diangkatnya ke langit _maracas _merah kecil dengan kedua tangannya, dan _Phoenix_ terbang kilat masuk kembali ke _maracas_ itu. Pria Kecil sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat _Phoenix_ itu memasuki _maracas. _Setelah _Phoenix_ itu dipastikan benar-benar terkunci, diselipkan kembali _maracas_ itu ke celananya.

Dia mendekati pemuda yang tetap terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Dia sedang menunggu reaksi pemuda tersebut. _Well _yang pasti reaksi tersebut ada hubungannya atau akibat dari burung _Phoenix _tadi. Tak perlu waktu lama, sudah terlihat reaksi. Badannya sudah mulai bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan kanan seperti cacing kepanasan. _"Ah..huh..eh-ah..huh," _terdengar dengusan darinya disertai muka penuh dengan kegelisahan persis sekali seperti ibu-ibu yang lagi _ngeden_ mau melahirkan.

Mendengar reaksi yang terjadi, pria kecil itu duduk mempersingkat jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda. "Papa!" teriak ceria memecahkan gendang telinga dari pria kecil itu tepat ditelinga si pemuda, padahal dihadapannya terjadi pemandangan suram seperti perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

_**Tuiich**_ kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka. Belumlah sempat mengumpulkan nyawa, "Papa sudah bangun!" _**Bruuk **_pria kecil itu tanpa basa-basi langsung loncat indah ke dada pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat. Ngenes itulah gambaran muka pemuda tersebut seperti orang yang seharian terkunci di jamban.

"Aw.. lepaskan aku!" sedikit bentakan darinya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat pria kecil itu. Dengan tenang pria kecil itu melepaskannya dan pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Papa baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan imutnya.

"Anak tuyul nyasar dari mana ini," pemuda itu memutarkan matanya dan menyisir setiap ruangannya. Ya dia masih berada di kamarnya dan kebingungan. Untunglah pria kecil itu tidak terlalu mendengarkan pernyataan itu.

"Siapa maksudmu Papa?" tanya lanjut pemuda itu.

"Kau. Aku adalah Kujyou Suzune papaku adalah Kujyou Kazune,"dia mencoba mendekat untuk memeluknya kembali, tapi segera di halangi oleh Kazune. Tak kecewa usaha memeluknya gagal, Suzune tetap tersenyum unyu _Hello Kitty_ dengan muka tanpa dosa. Sayangnya, Kazune tidak bisa ketularan imutnya.

Muka Kazune sekarang bingung tingkat dewa seperti anak lagi ngadepin ujian nasional.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika kita bertiga sudah berkumpul. Dimana mama?" tanya Suzune dengan celingak-celinguk kesana kemari.

Kazune angkat bicara "Mama? Eh.. mama i-itu pe-rempuan, perempuan ya.. Karin! Dimana Karin?"

"Yeyy! Papa pintel! Mama Karin, yeyy!" Suzune joget hula-hula kegirangan seperti anak yang ayannya kambuh.

Tapi belum menyelesaikan gerakan nya, Kazune langsung beranjak menarik Suzune dan berlari secepat kilat keluar kamar. Tujuannya tentu ke kamar Karin. Sesampainya di depan kamar Karin, tanpa mengggunakan kehati-hatian dia membuka pintu seperti mau menggerebek maling di dalamnya. "Karin!" tapi bukan suara Karin yang didapatnya "Nyaaaannn!" Kazune melihat ke kakinya. Ternyata dia menginjak Nyake yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kazune mengakhiri penderitaan Nyake dengan menjauhkan kakinya. "Nyake dimana Karin?" dia membungkuk mengangkat Nyake sehingga ia bisa menatap mata Kazune.

"Ka-Karin-Chan di da-dapur~Nyan," jawabnya dengan suara yang parau. Dirinya baru saja sadar, tapi sepertinya akan kembali pingsan karena injakan itu.

"Dapur? Apa yang dia lakukan? Oh terserah, terimakasih Nyake!" Kazune dengan ringan melepaskan lebih tepatnya melempar Nyake dan langsung tancap gas menuruni tangga. Lengan Suzune tetap di genggaman Kazune, dan Suzune sendiri hanya bisa berpasrah ditarik kemana-mana.

Kazune membatu karena pemandangan dapur dihadapannya. Ada apa dengan dapur? Ya sudah diberi kan gambarannya di awal. "Ka-Karin," perlahan dia melangkah ke dalam dan memberi isyarat Suzune untuk tidak mengikuti. _**Gluuk**_ terdengar dari Kazune yang meneguk air ludah. Jika tidak untuk mencari Karin, demi apa pun dia tidak ingin berlama-lama disitu.

"Mama!" Kazune membalik melihat Suzune telah berlari meninggalkan tempatnya tadi berada. "Karin!" Kazune meninggalkan dapur dan mengikuti jejak Suzune. "Aku dapat mama!" Suzune memeluk kaki Karin yang baru keluar dari ruang makan.

Penampilan Karin sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik, dia telah membersihkan semua bahan makanan yang melekat ditubuhnya dan tidak lagi memakai celemek yang luar biasa kotornya itu, hanya saja rambutnya masih sedikit kusut. Paling tidak _author_ baik tidak mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan penampilan yang tak layak (˘▼˘)

Karin melihat curiga kepada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazune disana. Sedangkan Kazune hanya tersenyum di belakang Suzune dengan apa yang ia lihat.

* * *

(*) kalimat itu diambil dari bahasa Latin yang artinya _Air Mata Penyembuh_

baiklah chapter selanjutnya ditargetkan selesai sebelum tgl.12, tapi andaikan juga tidak selesai sebelum tanggal itu maaf ya.

**Review Please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : **Assalamualaikum! Merdeka! well chapter 6 sdkit istimewa karena update nya pada Dirgahayu Indonesia 67th xD maaf ya sbulan setengah gak update karena di asrama sibuk. tidur aja kurang lebih hanya 4 jam. tapi nabilah bisa menjalankannya dengan baik. hahaha

satu lagi nabilah senang karena reviewnya banyak. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, terimakasih utk tetap follow ff ini, {}

sekali lagi Terimakasih Readers!

I hope you like this

Okay, let's roll the chap!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Karin melihat curiga kepada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazune disana. Sedangkan Kazune hanya tersenyum di belakang Suzune dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Mama," Suzune kembali memanggil Karin masih bergelantungan di kakinya. Karin membungkukkan badan melepaskan pelukan dari Suzune. Ia menurunkan badannya sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan Suzune. _"Imut sekali, aku ingin punya adik seperti dia," _pikir Karin saat pertama kali melihat Suzune.

"Adik kecil, kenapa bisa disini? Kau tersesat ya?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang lembut sambil memainkan topi kelinci milik Suzune. Untuk sepersekian detik sepertinya dia kesurupan roh Himeka. "Tidak, aku memilih jalan yang benar," jawab Suzune santai.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendapat jawaban tanpa dosa seperti itu. "Ahem," suara _baritone _itu mengalihkan perhatian Karin. Seketika kedua matanya berbinar-binar layaknya terpana .Jantungnya berdetak cepat serta muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ingin sekali ia memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya, namun dia tidak rela melewati pemandangan dihadapannya.

Berdirilah Kazune di depannya dengan senyum menawan yang bisa memelet setiap wanita. Dia memakai piyama berwarna putih ke biru-biruan persis baju untuk pasien rawat di rumah sakit. Rambut _blonde_ nya sedikit acak-acakan namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

Kedua pipinya juga tidak kalah merah dibandingkan dengan Karin. Jika dia tahu kalau dia _blushing_, Kazune akan ribut sendiri, jambak-jambak rambut sendiri, nyilet-nyilet badan sendiri (sindrom manohara) karena menurutnya dia tidak tampan jika _blushing. _Padahal kalau Kazune _blushing_ dirinya nambah _cute_ loh kayak _Dora the Explorer_.

Karin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati arah Kazune, begitu pula dengan Kazune dia berjalan mendekati Karin. Dada kedua insan itu berdebar sangat cepat. Bunga-bunga mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Mereka masih berjalan perlahan seperti pengantin. Karena _author_ merasa kelamaan, akhirnya mereka mempercepat langkah masing-masing menjadi setengah berlari. Jadi mereka berdua berlari mendekati satu sama lain seperti di film-film India. (maafkanlah -,-V)

Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, Kazune melingkarkan lengan kirinya di punggung Karin dan satunya lagi membelai rambut Karin, Karin pun membalas pelukan itu-erat sekali. Sedangkan Suzune senyum-senyum duduk di tempat, setia menyaksikan sambil ngemil _pop corn_ dengan sedikit sihir tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kazune-Kun aku tahu kau akan cepat bangun, aku senang," kata Karin terisak, membiarkan air matanya berlinang di dada Kazune.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, bodoh!"

"Hahaha," Kazune terkekeh "Kapan kau akan belajar sedikit menjadi seorang perempuan?"

"Aku bosan mendengar itu,"

"Pertanyaan itu tak pernah janggal untukmu,"

"…"

Kazune melepaskan pelukan agar bisa menatap muka Karin "Aku serius, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur Karin?

Karin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "Eh, he-he,he kau tau, sedikit eksperimen," jawab Karin terbata-bata sambil menyengir tidak jelas. Kazune mengangkat dagu Karin, menghilangkan ruang kosong antar muka mereka berdua. "Hentikan cengiran itu, kau tambah terlihat seperti orang bodoh," bisik Kazune pelan.

_**PUNCH! **_Leluconnya tadi berhasil meraih sebuah tinju manis.

Empat buah sudut siku-siku mendarat dikeningnya "Kelakuan gila apa yang kau lakukan, Karin?!" Kazune berteriak seraya mengelus pipi merahnya.

"Jangan bilang 'Kelakuan gila apa yang kau lakukan'! Kau pikir apa yang ku lakukan? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! " jawabnya tak kalah berteriak

Kazune meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu khawatir kepadaku! Tubuhku lemah tapi aku tidak begitu, aku tidak akan berpasrah pada keadaan, lagian apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Wanita hanya banyak bicara!" apa dia tidak menyadari? Jawaban seperti itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan.

"Kau berhak menerimanya sekali lagi!" _**BAMM! **_Kali ini Karin lebih bertenaga, Kazune terpental ke belakang dengan kedua pipi semerah kepiting rebus..

Karin mendengus kesal "Jadi kau merasa dirimu kuat huh? Berubah menjadi dewa lima menit pingsan satu hari penuh, itu yang namanya kuat? Kazune-kun, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, _Baka_!"

"Begitu juga denganmu, Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap bersikap seperti Rambo," jawabnya lemas belum bergerak dari tempat semula.

"Itu tidak lucu Kazun-" "Papa!" perkataan Karin terpotong oleh Suzune yang berteriak berlari mendekati Kazune.

Suzune mengguncangkan pundak Kazune "Papa papa, mama tadi keren sekali!" seringai lebar pria kecil itu hanya menambah penderitaan Kazune.

Karin pun menghampiri mereka berdua. Yah dia lupa ada seorang 'tamu' dari tadi, banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya "Menyesali perbuatanmu, huh?" ujar Kazune dengan sok _cool. _Karin memutar bola matanya "Berhenti bercanda, banyak yang perlu kau jelaskan," jawabnya dingin, pria _blonde _itu pasrah, dan mematuhinya. Ia menyambut tangan Karin, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan untuk bangun.

"Oh ya Karin, aku lapar, apakah sarapan sudah siap?"

"ya-ya. Sudah kubuatkan, sarapannya favorit Kazune-Kun!" dia kembali bersemangat, sejenak kemarahannya akan Kazune hilang. Karin pergi menuju ruang makan dan mengisyaratkan Kazune mengikutinya, tak lupa Suzune mengekor di belakang.

_Gosong, belut, keasinan, hambar, setengah matang, berantakan, sakit perut, muntah-muntah, mematikan _kata-kata yang mengiang di telinga Kazune, semakin tipis jaraknya dengan ruang makan semakin melengking kata-kata tersebut.

"Ini dia Kazune-Kun!" ujar Karin menunjuk ke sebuah tudung saji kecil berenda-renda warna putih di atas meja makan untuk enam orang dari kayu oak marun. Kazune melongo melihat ke tudung tersebut, tercium aroma yang nikmat, sedikit berhasil menghapus pikirannya akan sarapan buatan Karin yang mengerikan. Lamunan Kazune terbuyarkan ketika ada yang menarik ujung piyamanya. Pria berambut pirang itu pun menoleh, dilihatnya Suzune kecil yang menariknya sedari tadi.

Suzune mengulurkan kedua tangannya "Papa," ujarnya dengan _puppy dog eyes, _Kazune menghela nafas, dan menggendongnya ke atas meja makan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat dari bawah~Mmmhhh," hidung kecilnya berhasil menangkap aroma masakan, dan menurutnya itu nikmat. Dia pun memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tersebut dan merangkak mendekati tudung saji itu.

Karin dan Kazune tak melakukan apapun, terhipnotis dengan kelakuan menggemaskan Suzune. "Mama yang memasaknya?" dia bertanya pada Karin, telunjuk kecilnya tertuju pada tudung itu,Karin membalasnya dengan mengangguk disertasi senyuman menggantikan jawaban 'iya'. Suzune mengelus perutnya "Mmmhh.. pasti lezat, kebetulan Suzu lapar, perjalanan ruang waktu menghabiskan banyak tenaga," dia sedikit curhat, tak memalingkan mukanya dari makanan yang masih tertutup tersebut.

Karin tersenyum "Tentu saja," dia mengangkat Suzune dan meletakkannya di kursi, selanjutnya dia beralih ke tempat Kazune berdiri, menarik kursi dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk, untuk kedua kalinya Kazune mematuhi gadis yang dicintainya itu, kejadian langka.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa piring dan sumpit untuk kita bertiga, jangan dibuka dulu sebelum aku selesai ya," dia berjalan menuju lemari kaca besar didalamnya tertata rapih segala alat makan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk, pada tingkat pertama dipenuhi dengan mangkuk, tingkat kedua piring-piring, tingkat ketiga nampan, dan tingkat terakhir tempatnya gelas.

Tidak selesai sampai disitu, di bawah ke empat tingkat lemari tersebut ada dua buah lemari kecil masih terbuat dari kaca, sebagai tempat menyimpan sendok, garpu, pisau, sumpit dan sebagainya. Lemari tersebut seperti etalase menjual alat makan di _mall._

Karin berusaha keras memanjangkan tangannya untuk menggapai piring, karena tubuhnya hanya setinggi tingkatan ketiga, setelah berhasil mengambil dua buah piring kaca segi empat coklat, dan satu buah piring bulat melamin hitam, ia menunduk mengambil dua pasang sumpit serta sepasang garpu,sendok untuk Suzune yang masih kecil.

Karin membalikkan badannya berjalan kembali ke meja makan setelah semua yang dibutuhkan sudah di genggamannya, Kazune yang menyadari gerakan itu segera memalingkan mukanya berpartisipasi Suzune yang sedari tadi memandangi makanan dihadapan mereka. Kazune tidak ingin Karin mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi kedua bola matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik gadis tersebut.

Singkat waktu, mereka bertiga sudah duduk nyaman dikursi masing-masing, sendok dan garpu digenggaman Suzune serta piring kosong yang tak sabar lagi untuk ditutupi dengan menu pada hari ini. "Adik kecil kau mau untuk membukanya dan memulai sarapan kita pada pagi hari ini?" tanya Karin memecahkan keheningan. _"Haik!" _respon anak kecil itu ceria. Suzune mulai menaiki meja makan, dia tidak bisa menggapai makanan tersebut jika masih duduk ditempatnya, tubuhnya belum cukup tinggi.

"Siap?" tanya Suzune dengan nada menggoda, tangannya sudah di atas tudung saji itu dalam hitungan detik siap mengangkatnya dan membiarkan semua orang tahu apa yang di dalamnya. "Ahem," Karin mengangguk dengan tatapan berapi-api penuh ambisi, tidak ada yang bisa menurunkan semangatnya pada saat ini, yah semangat untuk menunjukkan kerja kerasnya membuat sebuah masakan pada Kazune, pria idamannya.

Bagaimana dengan Kazune? Dia tercengang, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya—tak sanggup melihat bagaimana hasil masakan Karin. Walaupun aroma nya sudah memikat belum cukup mempercayai dirinya bahwa masakannya nanti akan senikmat aromanya. Andaikan masakan itu juga gagal bukan masalah untuknya, tapi Karin. Dia mengkhawatirkan Karin, karena setiap kali masakannya gagal dia akan termenung dalam waktu yang tak singkat.

Suzune melanjutkan, "Ehem.. baiklah, satu, —dua—tiga ," tudung saji diangkatnya ke udara.

"Wuaaaahh," gumam Suzune dengan dua bola mata _emerald-_nya yang berbinar

"Ka-Karin,"

"Ya Kazune?"

"Be-benarkah kau yang memasaknya?" Kazune masih ragu, tidak seperti Suzune yang telah mengambil dua potong _croquette_ dan sekarang siap melahapnya.

"Tentu saja! Semua ini untukmu agar kau cepat sembuh," jawabnya lembut

"Sepertinya kau sudah banyak belajar sama Hime-" Kazune beranjak dari tempat duduknya tergesa-gesa sehingga meja makan sedikit terdorong ke depan, Suzune yang sedang menyuapkan sebuah potongan kecil _croquette_ ke mulutnya pun tersedak karenanya. Kembali kegelisahan terpatri di parasnya "Himeka! Dimana dia? Aku harus memeriksanya!"

Kazune melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud meninggalkan ruang makan. "Tenanglah," Karin menarik tangan Kazune "Sudah kupastikan dia baik-baik saja, jangan ganggu tidurnya," ujar Karin dingin, mendengar itu Kazune merasa sedikit lega dan kembali menempati kursi kosong disampingnya.

Melihat keadaan telah kembali tenang, Suzune melanjutkan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan riang. Kazune juga mulai menyantap sarapannya, sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada Karin. Hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan tapi Karin kelihatannya kesal? Tapi apa yang membuatnya kesal? Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah sedari tadi

Tanpa dia sadari Karin memang seperti kelihatannya. Dia memang sedang kesal, karena tindakan Kazune tadi, melupakan makanan yang dimasak khususnya untuk melihat Himeka. Terdengar sedikit egois, namun apa daya perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi.

Kekakuan menyelimuti ruang makan tersebut. Biasanya suasana akan selalu ceria jika ada Karin, karena baterai Karin tidak pernah habis untuk mengoceh, terkadang Kazune membentaknya untuk diam karena dia tidak suka berisik. Setelah membentaknya, dia akan merasa menyesal, untuk menebus itu ia akan bertingkah laku bak pangeran untuk gadisnya itu. Begitulah selalu terjadi.

"Karin," "Kazune-kun," kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"Kau duluan Karin,"

"Tidak, Kazune-Kun duluan,"

"_Lady's first_ ingat," Karin tak terpengaruh sedikitpun, dia mendengus kesal melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, serta muka yang tambah cemberut.

Kazune melihat keadaan tidak membaik, dia mengalah "Em baiklah kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya dingin

Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai "Masakanmu enak, kenapa tidak kau cicipi?" tanyanya kembali seraya memainkan rambut _dirty blonde_ Karin. Semburat merah menutupi kedua pipinya. Kazune tersenyum puas taktik nya berhasil. Haha Kujyou Kazune tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan meluluhkan hati seorang gadis.

Karin mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah kuambilkan untukmu ya," Kazune mengisi piring Karin yang kosong dari tadi. Sebenarnya anggukan tersebut bukan jawaban 'iya' untuk seorang Kujyou, Karin mengangguk bermaksud menyembunyikan pipi merahnya, dia tidak ingin ketahuan _blushing _hanya karena perhatian Kazune seperti itu.

"Makanlah," Kazune melirik ke piring dihadapan Karin. Dengan sedikit ragu, tangannya mengambil sumpit di sampingnya. Setelah gigitan pertamanya, ia menyadari bahwa Kazune memperhatikannya dari tadi dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Aku tidak bisa leluasa makan," ucapan Karin tersebut berhasil membawa Kazune kembali ke bumi. Dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. Karin sedikit tertawa, sebenarnya dia tidak terganggu sama sekali pria berambut pirang itu memperhatikannya

"Inilah saatnya,"

"Untuk apa?"tanya Kazune

"Untukmu menjelaskan semuanya,"

"Oh. Ya baiklah," jawab Kazune santai seperti tidak ada hal yang telah diperbuatnya. Melihat itu, emosi Karin kembali naik "Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal selama ini kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, aku kesal tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan tentang diriku sendiri,"

Kazune terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Maafkan aku, itu semua untuk kebaikanmu,"

"Dan sejak kapan dengan ketidak tahuanku, membuatku lebih baik! Aku seperti orang bodoh, aku merasa dikhianati!" air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kazune kemudian mendekapnya erat dan mengusap perlahan kepala Karin.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku mengerti kelakuanku menyakitkanmu, maafkan aku. Saat kau sedih, hatiku jadi terluka. Aku akan menebus segalanya untukmu. Kau bisa percaya padaku,"

"Beritahu aku semuanya," ujar Karin masih sesenggukan

Kazune melepaskan dekapannya. Ia lantas mengangkat dagu Karin "Mulailah bertanya, dan akan kuberi penjelasannya,"

Karin menghapus air matanya. "Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Semenjak ya, Hi-Himeka-Chan anak kita, serta kau dan aku me-merupakan, ah..eh.. Semenjak kita bertiga keluarga sungguhan?!"

Kazune mengkerutkan keningnya mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Dan Karin muka penuh harap tak sabar mendengar jawaban dari bibir Kazune. "Emmh.." Kazune tersenyum "Tenang, semua sudah ada jalannya," jawabnya lembut kembali mengelus pelan kepala Karin.

* * *

Chapter ini chapter paling lama selesai, memerlukan 5 hari untuk menyelesaikan. sedangkan chap2 lainnya hanya perlu 2-3 hari T,T

Mungkin karena udah lama nulis, ide-ide jadi macet. tapi terserah, yang penting chap udah selesai, and I grateful of this :D

**How Look?Tell me your opinion.**

**Review..Review..Review..!**


End file.
